A Dark Past, A Welcome Future
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: The twisted life she's had, the family she can't face, and the one man who could save her. Is her fantasy a reality, or a lie?
1. Chapter 1

She had never meant for the bomb to go off, never meant to draw attention to herself, but it did and she had, and now she was paying for it.

Sumiko slipped away from the dock, bare feet running over the sand, tattered skirt flowing behind her. She hooked her dagger in its holster under her tank top, and made sure she was well hidden as the ship came closer. It wasn't one she recognized, and she frowned. It wasn't one of the slave ships…this was a _pirate_ ship! She eyed the deck, and didn't see anyone on it, so she figured she could dart away before it docked. As she ran, she slipped and hit the sand hard enough to make her necklace fall off, but she couldn't afford to turn back and grab it. Her hands dug into the sand as she lifted herself up, tightening the black, fingerless glove on her left hand.

**BOOM!**

_Shit! _Sumiko bolted, running out from under the ramp near the market, closing her ears as people screamed. Fire rose up from the destroyed dock and smoke spiraled up into the sky. Once she had hidden herself again, she watched people come off the ship to examine the damage. The hull had been torched, even though the ship appeared to be made of metal. The mast had collapsed, and there were scorch marks on the ground.

Sumiko frowned, she watched as people made to help the pirates, and she craned her neck to see who they were. She didn't recognize anyone, so she assumed they were a newer crew, stopping by to pick up supplies or something. Scythe Village was a weaponry village, but also had hospitals and markets, where you could find anything you would need if you were a pirate.

Hours passed, and Sumiko hadn't moved from her spot under the ramp. Her body ached from curling up for so long. She was 14, and had grown from the lanky 11-year-old she had been when she first came to the village after escaping from her own. The little niche she'd dug out was too small for her now, and she winced as she crawled out from under it. It was nighttime, and the village had locked up its steel gates, the guards making their rounds. The ship she'd damaged was still docked, and Sumiko walked quietly over to it, looking for the necklace she'd dropped. So many people had been walking around that it probably had been snatched up or ground into the sand.

Tears blurred Sumiko's vision as she came across the spot she'd fallen at, hands digging through the soft sand. She _needed_ to find that necklace. She stood up and looked around again, beaming when a small glint caught her eye as he headed closer to the burned dock. She gasped softly and darted forward, snatching the silver chain up and examining the blue crystal that hung from it. It was undamaged, thankfully and Sumiko sighed in relief as she clasped it around her neck, tucking it into the neckline of her tank top.

She glanced around to ensure no one was outside and she snuck closer to the ship, moving beside the dock to see if she could salvage pieces from the explosive she'd made.

"What are you doing?"

Alarmed, she looked up to see someone at the hull, looking down at her. It was dark, so she couldn't see their face, but she knew it was a male from the voice. She pivoted and took off, sprinting down the beach towards her hovel. Once she'd gotten there, she scrambled underneath and hid. There was no sand underneath, just a layer of rock that she'd covered with a thin sheet. She frowned as she heard footsteps draw near and she clutched her materials to her chest.

"I know you're under there." The voice said again. "Just because you outran me doesn't mean I didn't see you."

Sumiko felt tears burn her eyes and she wiped them away with an angry swipe of her hand before sliding out from the ramp. She stood up and brushed sand from her clothes, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked up to the on who'd spoken.

It was indeed a male, she noted, although a young one. He was older than her, she could tell, and taller. He had black hair that peeked out from under a hat and jeans with strange splotches on them. He wore a yellow and black shirt with a strange face on the front. She met his eyes, gunmetal gray, frowning.

"What were you doing near my ship?"

Her eyes popped. _His_ ship? This guy was a pirate captain?

"I was looking for something I'd dropped earlier."

He raised an eyebrow. "You set that explosive."

"Made it." She amended. "I didn't mean for it to go off."

The teen looked surprised. "You _made_ it?"

Sumiko nodded, shifting to protect the view of the ruined pieces of scrap metal she'd used when making the bomb. The teen's eyes followed her, and she glared at him. "Yes I did." There was a tone of pride in her voice.

He said nothing and turned away, walking back towards his ship, leaving a very confused Sumiko behind.

(The next morning)

The sky was dark, promising more heavy rainfall. Sumiko shivered as the early morning chill from the ocean enveloped her. She opened her eyes, and peered out from under the ramp. That ship was still there, and it appeared as though the crew had been mending it. Most of the scorch marks were gone, and she noticed that it wasn't in terrible disarray. She frowned.

She'd meant to make an explosive that would cause enough damage to sink a ship, but she also figured it was due to the fact that this ship was also made of metal. She turned around and headed into the village, weaving through the crowd as she headed towards the well that was planted outside of the exit gates. People were milling about, and she'd looked around for familiar shopkeepers, even though a lot of the stalls were closed because of the incoming storm.

"Oi, Sumiko!"

Turning, the brunette greeted the older woman who'd called her name.

"Hi, Lana," She said, walking over to the redhead. Lana was a middle-aged housewife who often gave Sumiko clean clothes and food in exchange for odd jobs. Sumiko winced at the older woman's hawk-like gaze as it moved over her. Her clothes were tattered, her hair was a mess and she had soot on her skin. Lana sighed and dragged the girl inside, drawing a hot bath and getting some fresh clothes from her daughter's room.

"I'm _fine_, Lana!" the girl yelled, but Lana was having none of it, she went to town on cleaning the 14-year-old. Sumiko hated when people touched her, but she knew better than to struggle with Lana. She'd raised 5 kids on her own, and she was a hard-ass, but she had a kind heart.

It took an hour to fully clean Sumiko to Lana's liking. She left the girl to her own devices and headed back into the Inn she ran downstairs. Sumiko grumbled about crazy older woman and pulled the long-sleeved black shirt on, and then jerked the denim shorts up her legs. She frowned at the shoes. She ran faster when she was barefoot, and she never knew when she'd have to flee suddenly. She sighed heavily as she pulled her glove on, covering the ritualistic markings that covered her skin.

She pulled the gladiator-styled sandals on anyway. She wanted to go back to her own village, the one she'd lived at before she'd been kidnapped when she was 7. She frowned severely, crossing her arms and storming out of the inn. Her hair was still wet, the mahogany layers slicked back, wisps of her bangs fluffing over her forehead. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was walking and she suddenly tripped, her shoe catching the edge of a loose cobblestone. She fell hard on her knees, her hands going out in front of her. She groaned in annoyance.

A few people laughed, and a few asked if she was alright. She dusted herself off and stalked off towards the well again, unaware of the eyes that followed her every move…..

Rain had started to fall by the time she'd reached the well, and she didn't even care that she was soaked to the bone, her clothes clinging to her body like a second skin. She peered inside the well, a small grin on her face. The crate was still at the bottom. The well had very little water in it, and she figured the jarring landing she'd hit would hurt as she hopped inside the 20 foot drop. She had a rope to climb out of it, and she made sure it was secure before she actually went into the well.

She grasped the small crate from the dirt, propping it open and digging through the contents. She needed to make another bomb, this one stronger than the last. She held it under one arm and started to climb up the side of the well again. The rain was falling harder now, and she closed her eyes against the water. She tossed the crate out and was just pulling herself over the lip when the rope snapped. She gasped, scrambling for purchase with her nails.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and she looked up to see the same guy she'd talked to last night. She allowed him to help her up and she mumbled a thank you before rushing off with her box.

The teen smirked and followed her…

Rain was pouring down from the sky like bullets, and Sumiko avoided going to her little niche and instead headed towards one of the large trees that line the village. It had a lovely canopy but she was so scared of birds that she didn't live in it, and only went to experiment. She scaled the tree easily, kicking her shoes off.

There was hardly any wetness in the canopy, but the soft tap tap of rain could be heard. Thunder roared in the distance, and the sky lit up every now and again. She opened the crate and pulled out gunpowder, oil and a small jar of barbs she'd cut from fishing hooks. She grinned to herself, humming as she fixed all of the items together. Not only would this bomb explode, but it would send barbs out and hurt whoever they hit.

_This will definitely teach them a lesson_. She thought to herself, admiring the cube shaped bomb she'd made. She packed up her crate and raced back to her hovel, grinning. She was soaked but the chill didn't bother her, fire had lit inside of her at the thought of revenge and she was happy; until she saw someone leaning against the railings above the ramp.

Her face fell and she walked over to the ramp, pushing the crate under it and tucking something into the small of her back, covering it with her shirt. She stared at the trespasser.

"Why do you keep following me?" she asked, crossing her arms. The dark haired teen smirked and she scowled.

"You really made that bomb?"

Sumiko blinked. Hadn't they discussed this already?

"Yes. And I just made another one." She smirked. "This one is much worse than the other one. This one will _hurt._" She said, crossing her ankles. She was confused, why the heck was this guy interested in whether she'd made the bombs or not?

For the first time since seeing him the other night, he looked her in the eye. "How would you like a job?"

Sumiko face-vaulted; she didn't take jobs that involved males. Ever. But for some reason, this offer intrigued her. "Why?"

He shrugged. "My crew is in need of a weapon smith, and the fact that you made a bomb that actually _damaged_ my ship, from scratch is amazing. I want you to join my crew."

Sumiko was dumbfounded. She eyed the teen with suspicion. He didn't seem evil or anything, but she knew better than that. She could kill him if he proved to be a threat, so what was the harm? It sounded better to be a pirate than to live off the streets and sneaking around.

She nodded. "I'll do it."

The teen smirked. "Does my new subordinate have a name?"

Sumiko smiled. "Iroseiza. Sumiko Iroseiza."

"Trafalgar Law of the Heart pirates." He held his hand out and Sumiko hesitantly shook it.

What was she getting herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and the ship was as good as new. Sumiko skulked around the gates, hands wringing together. Lana had promised to come see her before she left, and she was scared out of her mind. She'd be the only female on that ship, and that terrified her, especially because of her past.

"Miko-chan!"

Said girl turned and was instantly smothered by Lana's chest as the woman hugged her tightly. She shoved a satchel at Sumiko, and the girl frowned.

"It has clothes and odds and ends I figured you'd want for your weird metal obsession." The woman smiled softly at the girl's fearful eyes. "I did some research on the captain. He's a surgeon, apparently. Has extensive medical knowledge, so you'll get along just peachy ya little freak." She laughed.

"He's 17, and yes, you will be the only girl of the crew, no, don't give me that face." Lana brushed Sumiko's reddish brown hair out of her face. "Just think, you'll be able to help your fear, and if you're ever in trouble, you have new friends to help protect you."

"She's not wrong."

Lana and Sumiko turned to see a man heading to the ship. He smiled. "We look after our own, and you're like family now. Don't worry, little lady, you're in good hands let me tell you." He walked off to the ship and Lana sighed as Sumiko trembled, and it wasn't just because of the wind.

"You'll be okay," Lana whispered. "If anything happens, you can kill them all and deem yourself captain."

Sumiko smiled weakly. She looked up and saw that her new captain was walking over to them; she shifted on her feet, saying something in French and running off towards the inn. Lana shook her head.

"That girl…"

Law stopped in front of the redhead woman. "Are you her mother?"

"I might as well be, since I've raised her for 3 years." Lana shook her head again. "But no, I'm not. Sumiko has no family. The girl is an orphan from another village."

"Why is she scared?"

Lana frowned and looked the teen over. He seemed a bit concerned, and Lana felt as though the other crew member was right, they would keep her safe.

"There may be a time when you find out, but it isn't my place to say." She met his eyes. "You better keep an eye on her, because if she gets hurt, I will come after you."

Law smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

Suddenly, a scream had rent the air, and people were rushing into the village. Lana ran off too, Law not far behind.

"He's going to drown!" a woman screamed, "My baby!"

There was a crowd around the large lake that separated the two halves of the village, and people were trying to get to the 4 year old boy who thrashed and sank under the water. Lana gasped and ran to help the mother, and Law watched as Sumiko dodged through the crowd and dove into the lake.

Lana swore as people commented on the move. Some people called the girl an idiot for trying, when some of the men wouldn't go into the churning water. Others were amazed at her bravery. Law moved to the front of the crowd as the minutes passed.

"The girl drowned too!" the mother cried. Lana rolled her eyes and Law looked up as the crowd gasped. Sumiko appeared, dragging the small boy with her, he was crying, alive, but scared. Sumiko coughed a few times and allowed some people to take the Kidd away.

Lana rushed to the girl, and Law saw her laugh.

"How long was I under?" Sumiko asked. Lana grinned.

"8 minutes and 34 seconds."

Sumiko grinned and then looked around, her eyes flaring as they landed on Law. She murmured something to Lana who nodded. Sumiko shrugged. She beckoned the older teen over and slicked her hair back.

"You're probably wondering how I did that." Law shook his head.

"Devil Fruit. Logia type R. You can breathe underwater, and even though you have a power you're able to swim."

"Kind of." Sumiko nodded. "Told ya he'd know, Lana."

Lana looked at the boy, her eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Devil Fruit?"

He gave a one shoulder shrug. "More than you'd think." He turned to Sumiko, who was wringing the water out of her clothes. "We're leaving in an hour." He turned and walked away. Sumiko sighed and glared at Lana.

"I'm taking a bath and changin' clothes. See ya, Lana."

The sun was starting to set, casting a purplish gold glow over the village. Townspeople had come to see Sumiko, their "resident mad scientist" off, but also to ensure that her new "family" was aware of her being a girl on a ship full of men.

Darren, the village mayor, was a seasoned Marine, and often thought of Sumiko like a daughter. He gave Law a level stare and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping Sumiko behind him.

"Now, just cuz she's joinin' yer crew don't mean you or any other of those guys can mess wit Sumiko! Y'all leave her alone, ya hear? Don't you be thinkin' 'bout touchin' her either-"

Sumiko shoved past the man, frowning. "Silencio, old man!" she glared at Darren, who took a step back. He stared at her, and then he sighed.

"Yer not a lil' girl anymore. So I guess I can't stop ya from goin' if ya wanna go." He ruffled her hair, smiling at her indignant squawk of rage. "But we're all gonna miss ya, ya know!"

He hugged the girl, and Lana did the same after him, a few others followed the trend, and Law was surprised by how much the village cared for the young girl. She smiled and waved as they docked the ship, taking one last look at the village before setting sail.

Law introduced Sumiko to each member of the crew and was even more impressed with her skills when he learned she spoke fluent French, Brazilian Portuguese, and English, which were some native languages to a few members of his crew.

"Do you speak any other languages?" he questioned, taking her above deck to meet some of the other crew members who tended to stay above deck. Sumiko nodded, her hair moving with the motion.

"My native language is Polish. But I also speak conversational Russian and German." She smiled. "You?"

"Just what my crew speaks. I learned from them."

"I could teach you too," she paused; shocked that she was being so open with strangers. "If you wanted…?"

Law nodded, and Sumiko smiled a little, following him as he took her to meet some other crew members. Most of the crew was shocked to learn they had a girl among them, and Freyr, the Casanova of the group was absolutely stunned when he met her. Sumiko smiled politely to everyone and followed Law as he headed towards the other end of the ship. They turned a corner, and Sumiko blinked rapidly as she saw two men around Law's age and….was that a _polar bear_? She followed Law as he approached the trio, and one of the guys, wearing a hat that read 'Penguin' stepped up with a grin.

"Hey, is that the newest addition to the crew?" he asked. Sumiko nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Shachi-"

The other man pushed him away, "I'm Penguin, nice to meet you!" he shook her hand and smiled widely.

Sumiko absorbed the information, but she also examined their faces, and the whole top deck. It wasn't even a ship, it was a submarine. She glanced up as the polar bear, named Bepo, greeted her. She smiled warmly and bowed at the waist. Law excused himself, claiming he had stuff to do, and left the others to show Sumiko around.

Once he had made it to his personal quarters, he took out the thick file that Lana had given him, containing the girl's dossier and medical records. He was a bit surprised there were so many injury reports, some of which were actually rather gruesome.

_She cauterized a stab wound on her shoulder?_ He raised an eyebrow in interest and sat down, eyes scanning the papers. Most of her injuries were unknown as far as how she got them, since she acquired them before she'd arrived at Scythe village. But details of the injuries were written down, and his eyes flared as he came across one particular paragraph:

_Scarring of the pubic bone and thighs, some minor burn scars. Vaginal bruising and tears. Subject aggressively distressed by examination and had to be knocked out. _He had no doubt in his mind this was why most of the villagers were so concerned with Sumiko being a member of his crew. She was young, fist of all, the youngest of everyone. She was also a girl, who'd obviously gone through some traumatic things in her life. His eyes flicked to another paragraph, and he leaned back, reading different things about her injuries and other medical information that Lana had written down. He had just finished the third page when he caught sight of bold lettering written in the margins of the paper.

**DO NOT TOUCH THE GLOVE**

It was underlined various times, and he quirked an eyebrow. Don't touch the glove? Why? He set the thick folder down and walked outside, where the roar of thunder echoed in his ears, and he watched as rain started to fall. Frowning, he walked into one of the function rooms and gave the order to submerge. The crew had all gone inside, and held onto something as the sub lurched down under the water. Shachi and Penguin shoved at each other, trying to make the other fall, and Law merely leaned back against the wall as the ship righted itself. There was a thick glass panel on the floor near Bepo, and Law watched as Sumiko stood over it, beaming. She was talking to Bepo, and pointed at different creatures that swam by. Shachi walked over and joined the conversation, as did Kaz, the chef. The 25-year-old discussed which fishes were the best to eat, and Penguin looked disgusted.

"Seafood is gross!" he and Sumiko cried in unison. A bunch of people looked at the duo. Sumiko shook her head.

"My diet consists of fruit and carbs. And that's about it" She let out a small laugh at Shachi's expression.

"You don't eat meat?"

She shook her head. "Rarely. My mas-ah, no. Not too much, I haven't." she brightened a little. "But I can cook! I know my purpose is to make weapons, so if any of you have a custom weapon you'd like made, let me know."

Law watched the girl talk to his crew. Her diet would explain why she was skinnier than she should have been. She should have weighed around 110 pounds, but she couldn't have been more than 90. She was thin, a tad gaunt, and her bones were more pronounced than was normal. He frowned. She'd been through some serious shit…

"You're too skinny." Law said.

Sumiko face-vaulted and put her hands on her hips. "I am aware of this."

"You need a sufficient diet, and some decent food. Fruit band bread alone won't cut it." He smirked. "You said you cook, yet you're malnourished."

Sumiko's face reddened and Penguin suddenly yelled, "shark!" which had the rest of the crew bolting for weapons as they ran to the crow's nest to catch the creature. Law stepped over to the girl and motioned for Shachi and Bepo, who followed him.

"Would you object to a blood test?" Law asked. Sumiko's eyes suddenly darkened, and he saw the raw fear in the brown orbs. He figured she'd say no, but he saw her head shake and she followed obediently. They walked down a darkened corridor, and Sumiko stared at her hands, glaring at the glove covering her skin. She held back the surge of emotion that threatened to bring tears to her eyes, and walked behind Bepo, who was talking to Law. They walked through other hallways, through stairs, and Sumiko took in _everything_. She mentally mapped out the interior, in case of emergency.

The storm outside was loud, and thunder boomed outside, so Sumiko scurried to the middle of the group, walking beside Shachi. She looked at her captain.

"Lana told me you're a doctor."

He nodded, turning left and walking down a small set of stairs. "A surgeon too." He opened a door at the end of the walkway and Sumiko gasped in wonder at the room they'd arrived at. It was a medical theater. There were 5 doors on the left each marked with ICU, ER, OR, PREP, and RECOVERY, and then in the main room they were in, shelves stocked with medical supplies and medicines and different texts.

She was snapped out of her reverie as Law spoke her name and led her into a room marked "MISC."

Sumiko looked up, her hands wringing together as she took a seat in front of the older teen. Shachi measured and weighed her and Bepo stood in the corner.

Shachi tsked aloud and wagged a finger at Sumiko. "5'0, and 93 pounds. That's not good, sweetheart." He saw her pout and laughed.

Sumiko watched Law intently as he came towards her with a needle, her eyes wide with fear. She took a few deep breaths and willed herself to calm, but it didn't work. Law noticed the sudden change and pulled the sleeve of her shirt up.

"Boss," Shachi gasped as the girl's skin was exposed. There were track marks all over her veins and the skin was covered with the silvery streaks of scars. Sumiko turned away and ignored them as the needle poked through her skin. Seconds later it was over, and she yanked her sleeve down, staring at her gloved hand. Law dismissed Bepo to run tests on the sample, and told Shachi to go up top and check on the shark catching game. Once the two had left, Law opened the door and looked at the trembling brunette in the chair.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to, but I'm curious as to what happened to you."

Sumiko's voice was barely a whisper. "Lana gave you my file."

"It doesn't really explain much."

Sumiko stood and walked out of the room, and Law got up and followed her, watching as she peered out of the medical ward before shutting and locking the door. She walked back into the office and sat back down. When she met his eyes, he saw that her irises had turned blue.

"That's another story for another time." She said. "What do you want to know?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say everything, but instead he asked, "Whatever you're comfortable with telling me." He sat in another chair, leaning back. "I won't force you to tell me things you don't want to. That's not how I run my ship. If at any time you want to leave, go ahead."

Sumiko looked up, a small smile gracing her features. She liked this guy, but she wasn't sure if he was playing with her or not. He seemed legit about what he'd said…

"I'm from the Lubrum Lux Dolor." She smirked at the expression he had; for a nanosecond he seemed absolutely shocked, his gray eyes widening for an instant.

Sumiko let out a sigh as she thought back to the days when she was routinely abused and tortured; all of the beatings, and different men that had come into the village to see her and the other young girls. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, and suddenly tears blurred her vision to the point where she dimly thought she was blind. She shook her head and looked at her captain.

"S-sorry, I don't think I can t-t-talk about this right now." She sniffed and stood up, walking away and out of Law's line of sight. He understood how hard it probably was for her to come to terms with her past, but he wanted to know about her. He knew everything about everyone in his crew, and he was willing to let Sumiko wait as long as she needed before she said anything.

Weeks passed by quickly as the Heart pirates traveled across the East Blue and towards the Grand Line. Very few stops were made, only when deemed absolutely imperative. By now, almost every member on the ship had written on the list that Sumiko posted outside requesting custom made weapons or items. Kaz wanted a flame retardant knife for cooking, Sel wanted some brass knuckles with spikes on them, and Bepo wanted metallic wrist guards.

Sumiko had her own room, apart from everyone else, because she was only a fourteen year old girl, and Law was the second youngest at seventeen. Not only that, but she said that making the weapons was incredibly dangerous, and she didn't want to risk hurting the others. Adjacent to her room was a storage closet that had never been used, and was now filled with scraps of metal and other trash that Sumiko claimed she needed for her projects.

She had just put her glove back on when there was a soft knock on her door, she called out that it was open, and Shachi walked in with a tray of food. Law wasn't Kiddding when he said she was going to be eating for weight gain. Most of the foods were high calorie, and she now weighed 102 pounds instead of 93. She peeked at the tray, her eyes scanning the contents. There were two shiny red apples which she instantly snatched and tucked away for later. There was also a bowl of thick white pasty stuff that she quirked an eyebrow at. Shachi laughed.

"It's quinoa, a type of grain. It's quite good. Most of us eat it sweetened but the boss eats his spiced." He said as he sat the tray down. Sumiko poked at the bowl of rice and noodles, and grinned.

"Thank you, Shachi-nii." She set down her current project, a scalpel that was a blend of titanium and chrome, and started to eat. Shachi left the room after laughing about how she worked too hard for her age. She picked up her dishes after inhaling everything and took it towards the galley, balancing the tray on her head, while holding Bepo's wrist guards in each hand.

She walked down a small set of stairs and across the catwalk towards the kitchen, where she heard talking. She peered through the glass circle in the door and saw that Kaz was discussing something with Law.

Kaz was standing in front of a boiling pot, and Sumiko inhaled deeply as the rich scent of spices reached her nose. Paprika, pepper, garlic, it smelled wonderful. She set the tray in the sink, rinsed and dried it and then walked over to stand beside Kaz.

"It isn't spicy enough, you say?" Law shook his head. On the counter between them was an array of vegetables; there were peppers, carrots, herbs and different spice powders. Sumiko looked at each ingredient and then looked up. She pointed at the mixture in the pot.

"What is it?"

Law stirred the soupy concoction, "Napalm sauce." He frowned as he tasted it. "No, it isn't hot enough." He looked at Sumiko's hands, which held the 10 pound guards in them.

"Newest project?" he asked as he tossed in another whole pepper while Kaz wasn't looking. Sumiko nodded.

"For Bepo-kun." She said. Suddenly, she brightened and dug into the pocket of her shirt. She pulled out the scalpel she'd made, which she'd put inside a box to protect herself from the blade in case she fell. She held it out to the dark haired teen, who took it. He glanced at Kaz and tossed in some paprika and cumin while the older man had his back turned. With a small smirk, he walked out of the kitchen, beckoning Sumiko to follow him.

They heard Kaz yelling about the added ingredients as they walked away from the galley; Sumiko laughed a little and Law just smirked. Sumiko walked a step behind the captain, and she watched as he opened the box with interest. When the scalpel became visible, she glanced at his face.

"I never requested anything," he said. Sumiko shrugged.

"I heard you saying how your other scalpels were faulty and broke easily. So I made one that is rust and chip resistant, and it's pretty damn indestructible."

Law picked up the blade and shifted its weight in his hands, examining it closely. It was perfectly formed for his hand, calibrated for both left and right, since he was ambidextrous; and he was in awe at how amazing the craftsmanship was. He looked at Sumiko with a small smirk.

"It's amazing, thank you." Sumiko flushed with pleasure at the compliment and then turned on her heel and walked away. Law watched her go, and spun the scalpel in his hand, walking back into the kitchen where Kaz could be heard rampaging.


	3. Chapter 3

"I fail to see why they didn't help here," Shachi said as he examined the newspaper closely. Other crew members had crowded around to see what was going on. The headline was titled _**"Red Light District Invaded by Marines"**_ and showed pictures of the various whorehouses. The marines had not only visited the place, but had not done a single thing to stop the horrors that occurred within. The paper had arrived around half an hour ago, and the snail radio was repeating the same thing.

Penguin and Kaz were talking about how the Marines just went to get laid, while Bepo tried to say maybe it was a ruse so they could take it down from the inside. Law knew better, he knew _exactly_ what was going on while the Marines were there, especially since Akainu's promotion to General.

Sumiko was silent. Her eyes watered as she read the newspaper and she walked back to the storage closet she used, digging through the materials until she found the small cylindrical tube marked _Lubrum Lux Dolor_.

The contents swished around, and Sumiko's fist tightened around the object, wishing to Hell and back that she was old enough to dematerialize. Sh wrapped up the tube and went back on deck, a dark gleam in her eyes. The crew noticed the heartbroken look in her eyes, and many were confused as to why this news would have upset her so much. Law knew why; he looked at his subordinate closely, watching as her hands cranked into fists, her nails biting into the soft skin of her palm. Blood seeped through her fingers and he sighed.

"Come on," he unclenched her hand, examining the deep crescent marks her nails had made. "Let's clean that up."

Sumiko followed numbly.

Once he had shut the door to the small office where he'd taken her blood, he sat down in front of her to clean the cuts on her hand. She pulled away and shook her head.

"I can do it." She opened her hand, and looked at the grove marks in her skin. They were deep, and blood coated the tips of her nails. She'd had worse, but she didn't want to get infected. She saw that Law was watching her with an expression somewhat akin to boredom.

"You're not human, are you." It wasn't a question. He watched as the skin on her palm stretched out and healed itself, the blood vanishing as well.

Sumiko met his eyes, her brown ones going from a dark chocolate color to a sapphire blue and emerald green. "No. My natural eye color is blue and green."

"Heterochromia." He said. Sumiko nodded and sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. She was so stressed out she felt sick.

"What I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone. But after reading the paper, the compulsion to spill everything is killing me. But know this, Soutaicho." Her voice grew hard. "If ever a word of this is told to anyone else, I will have to kill you."

Law was used to death threats, but somehow, he felt that she was absolutely serious. "You have my word. I will not repeat a word of anything you tell me."

Abruptly, Sumiko got up and locked the door before she sat back down. She was silent for a few moments, as though debating how she should start. She looked at the glove on her hand and glared at it, but Law found the anger oddly cute. She was pissed, he could tell, but there was an odd look of affection on her face as well.

"I'm from the red light district, as you know, but that's not where I was born. When I was 7, I was Kiddnapped and sold to a crazy woman named Sar, who took me to live in her whorehouse and trained me to be-" she used finger quotations, "the 'best little slut' in the village." She glared at the floor.

"See, each building was owned by what we called a 'house mother', and they all would compete for having the best, most requested whore. The house I was in trafficked young girls. None of us were older than 12, and the youngest girl, when I left, was 9. I was 7 when I was bought for the first time." She felt her throat constrict at the memories. "My virginity was worth 80,000 beri, and was sold to a guy who was easily 30 years older than me. He was a monster."

Law listened to her story, and though his face didn't show it, he was angry. _Very_ angry. He could not even imagine what she'd gone through, but he envisioned the creeps who she had to service. The filthy hands touching her, hurting her, ramming into a body much too small to accommodate them; he was absolutely disgusted.

Sumiko continued, "I didn't know pain like that existed." Her tone grew softer. "I've been burned, stabbed, hell, I've been whipped before, but…_that_ was beyond painful."

Law was silent as she went on, talking of the things she'd gone through, and the more she talked, the angrier he became. He wanted to torch the village she'd come from, kill every single man who'd hurt her. He didn't know where the urge came from, but it just added to the frustration he was feeling. He saw her tug at the glove that covered her hand, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Why do you wear that? Your file said not to touch it."

Sumiko visibly paled, her color draining faster than he thought possible. Tears had filled her eyes again, and she gripped the sides of her chair so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I'm not…human. And I don't have a devil fruit power." She cleared her throat. "I'm a Carpathian. The princess of the race actually, but when I was 7, my parents and family friends were killed in a war, and then I was Kiddnapped. I'm the 4th born of 8, and I'm the oldest of a set of triplets." She looked up at him. "I can control and harness any natural element, and I have the power to heal using my hand, provided that I don't die when I transition into an adult when I'm around 25. Other than that, my hand is a curse."

Law crossed his arms, "May I inquire as to why it's a curse?"

Sumiko unhooked the glove from her wrist and pulled it off, showing him the skin. There were ritualistic markings on the back of her hand that reminded him of magic seals he'd seen in books, but there was writing on her palm, in a language he didn't recognize; it was like a combination of Hieroglyphics and Chinese characters. It was lovely, actually.

"The ink is really dense," he observed, leaning forward to take a closer look.

Sumiko nodded and pulled the glove back on. "It had salt in the ink; otherwise the tattoo would fade and heal. I did them myself. I do body art. Tats, piercings, and that kind of stuff. It's a hobby that keeps me distracted."

Law nodded in understanding, resting his elbows on his knees. He examined her facial expressions, the way her eyes looked as she talked. Every now and again, they would shine with joy. When she spoke of her brothers and sisters she would smile, and he was relieved that she at least had memories that were happy.

He took his hat off and readjusted it on his head and gave a knowing smirk as he cut off her explanation of what a Carpathian was. He smirked, and then let out a laugh. "I know what they are," he said his smirk widening at her look of confusion. "There are two of you on the ship now."

Sumiko stood quickly, her eyes changing to a royal purple. "Who is it? I need to see them, please!" she seemed alarmed, but excited at the same time. Law nodded and stood, walking towards the door and heading outside. Sumiko was told to wait, but she felt anxious, pacing the small office, wringing her hands together. She prayed to the Scribe Virgin that it was someone she knew or at least a member of one of the bloodlines she was connected with.

A few minutes later Law returned, followed by a young man with choppy blond hair, a thin braid on the side of his face, and piercing blue eyes. Sumiko's jaw dropped as the man bowed to her and greeted her in the Old Language.

"I am truly sorry, your majesty," he said, looking down. Law watched the display with interest and mild amusement. "After your abduction, the _glymera_ had assumed you would be killed, and they didn't search for you."

Sumiko's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around the man before dropping down and punching him in the head. "You _idiot!_" she cried. Law was not expecting this to happen so he stayed in the room to ensure Sumiko didn't kill Freyr. "Do you have any idea what I went through? How scared I was?"

Freyr remained silent, and shot his captain an apologetic look for having involved him. Law leaned back against the wall and smirked. This was oddly fun. "You know each other?" Law asked. "Not just because she's royalty."

Sumiko glared at the blond, and turned to her captain. "He's my cousin."

Law was not expecting that. He watched as the two started talking rapidly in a language that he didn't understand, and Freyr took off, vanishing into the thin air.

"Where is he going?" Law asked.

Sumiko sat down, her body sagging with fatigue. "Probably to tell everyone that I'm alive and well." She tilted her head back and smiled. "Guess it'll be an awesome birthday gift for my brothers."

Law sat back down as well, his elbows resting on his knees, "It's your birthday too?"

She nodded. "15 years old." She sighed heavily. "Shall I continue?"

Law nodded, eager to hear more, although his face didn't show it. He wanted to know why she'd been so upset at the newspaper article. Sumiko had been absolutely shocked, and he needed to know why.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sumiko met his eyes, her gloved hand clenching into a fist. "Lieutenant Akainu." Her tone was harsh. "He was the one who bought my virginity."

She went on, the words leaving her in a rush. She spoke fast, and Law had to stop her more than once to repeat what she'd said. She had dug her nails into her palms again, and tears were falling hard and fast as she talked. Suddenly her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands, her body shaking with silent sobs.

Law stood and opened the office door, "That's enough. You're going to pass out from stress." He watched as Sumiko shook her head violently.

"I couldn't s-stop the words. They just c-c-came out." She drew a great shuddering gasp and looked up, her eyes a bright teal. She wiped her tears and stood, walking out. She looked at her watch and was shocked that nearly three hours had passed. "Sorry for taking so much time."

Law shook his head. "Freyr's story took nearly three times as long."

A weak smile made its way to Sumiko's face, "Of course it did." She gave a quick bow and darted outside, needing fresh air to clear her thoughts. She felt so much better after telling her story. She felt lighter, and the pain she always carried was lifted a little. She smiled as she walked towards the supplies closet; maybe Lana was right, Law and the others could help her. Heal her.


	4. Chapter 4

The years passed by and nothing eventful happened aside from a few Neptunians that popped out of the sea during migrating season as the Heart pirates travelled across the sea. Every now and then, a carrier eagle would bring letters to Sumiko from Lana, and the crew found her embarrassment endearing. An epic battle had erupted between Freyr and Sumiko, who challenged each other to see who could take out the most sea beasts as the ship docked on Traverse Island, a rainforest inhabited by various creatures. It had been incredibly amusing, watching the two rushing about and attacking the monsters. Freyr summoned ice to freeze the giant lizards or sea urchins, but Sumiko had created a large vortex of fire and incinerated them all with a magnificent explosion.

Kaz, Sel, Shachi and Penguin cheered and harpooned large chunks of meat from the water, and Sumiko used a net to pull up claws and spines from the dead creatures.

They were sharp, and some spines were filled with poison, which she would extract "With my help, seeing as how the last time you held a syringe you nearly stabbed yourself," with Law, and then add the liquid to caltrops or some other small weapon.

More weeks passed, and the crew had slowly become hostile and edgy as they neared the Red Belt. There were 10 other rookie pirate ships heading towards Sabaody Archipelago for the auction. Humans, beasts, Devil Fruits users, and various other things were sold to the highest bidder as slaves. Law (now 22) wanted to attend to see how Freyr and Sumiko would react to the women being sold as slaves. He half wanted one or both of them to end up losing it and destroy the island. There was also the fact that the other 10 Supernova rookie pirates would be arriving at the island.

He hated Sabaody for two reasons: one, because it was where he met Eustass Kidd, and second, it was where the World Nobles were. He scowled as he and his crew docked the submarine near the 8th Grove. Penguin marked the number on his hand so they'd remember where the ship was, and the crew kept close together in order to avoid being separated and getting lost.

Freyr (now 25) grabbed Sumiko's (now 19) hand and made her walk between him and Law, making sure the young brunette wouldn't stray from the group or get snatched up by wandering drunks. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, which Law found highly amusing.

"You're pouting?"

Sumiko scowled, her eyes changing to a deep red. She glared at Freyr, who smirked and laughed. "I can take care of myself, Freyderick!" Freyr frowned severely as she said his first name, and he too crossed his arms.

"Obviously, considering what you've been thorough." Sumiko turned and tugged sharply on his braid, causing him to gasp in pain.

"What the hell, female?"

Sumiko smirked and walked off, the Heart pirates following her. There were 41 Groves in the archipelago, and each one had a different theme. The auction house was in the center of the island, and the grove next to it was Marine HQ. The soldiers were walking around, but there weren't as many as expected. Law was cautious; there were so many pirates around, so why weren't there as many marines? His thoughts were interrupted when Shachi came jogging up to him, a newspaper in his hand.

"Captain," he seemed subdued, his voice quiet. "You need to see this."

Law took the newspaper and Sumiko, Penguin, Bepo and Freyr looked at the article that Shachi pointed out.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?" he murmured. His eyes scanned the words, and he shook his head. "This is going to start a war."

The reason for the marine shortage was because Marineford was holding Portgaz D. "Fire Fist" Ace's public execution. This would cause Whitebeard to rally all of his pirate allies and go save the other pirate. The marines would fight back, and lives would be lost on both sides. This was ultimately going to start a war the likes of which the pirating world had never seen.

Sumiko looked at the picture of Ace on the newspaper. "I know that guy, I liked him." She took the newspaper and read it. "He came through Scythe village a lot. Why is he being put to death?"

Freyr shrugged. "To make a point that pirates have no power against the marines?"

Law nodded, "The marines," he lowered his voice as a group of soldiers walked by. Normally he didn't care what people thought of him, but he didn't want to cause a fight by saying something offensive in front of the marines. "Just want to show off that they have the power to kill pirates. They think they're God and can do whatever they want."

Sumiko looked outraged. "That's barbaric!"

"It's the world we live in," Law told her. "There's not much we can do."

Penguin turned to face his captain. "We'll be passing through Marineford on the way to the Grand Line. What if we get pulled into the battle?"

Law paused. He'd forgotten that. This would be a problem; a _big_ problem. He sighed heavily and shrugged. "Let's not worry about that now. We'll deal with it when it happens. Let's just go see how many of the others are here."

Freyr pulled a slip of paper out of his breast pocket and read the names, "I'm assuming that Kidd will be here because you are, and I'm sure Drake is too. Bonney will be here for sure, but she's probably in the 17th grove."

Law turned and looked over his crew. "Killer, go see if you can find one of them; Drake or Kidd." The man he spoke to was a tall man with blond hair and a pair of sickles on his back. He wore a navy jacket and black pants. His eyes were concealed by a helmet that stopped at his mouth, covering his face. He nodded.

"Of course." He turned on his heel and walked off into the crowd, disappearing quickly as the droves of people blocked him from sight.

Freyr stretched his arms above his head and Sumiko cracked her neck. The two looked at each other and then at Law.

"Where to, boss?" Sumiko asked, rocking back on her heels, her shoes digging into the loamy soil. She grinned, a deviant gleam in her eyes. "What are we doing?"

Law didn't answer. With a smirk, he turned around and walked off, causing his crew to rush after him. Today was going to be incredibly interesting…

It took nearly three hours to walk to the center of the island to the auction house. When they arrived, Law was amused to see Killer engaged in a battle with Urouge, and that Scratchman Apoo was fighting Kidd. Law sat down on a cargo box and watched the fray with interest. Sumiko also seemed amused, and Shachi shook his head at it all.

Suddenly, right as Killer was delivering the fatal blow; Drake came out of nowhere and stopped the fight. "We can continue this battle in the New World." He said.

Killer scoffed and returned to the Heart crew. Law tilted his chin and looked up at the other Supernova, smirking. "Drake, how many people have you killed?" his tone was antagonizing and Drake bristled, but didn't reply. A few more feet away, Eustass Kidd laughed aloud, menacingly. The redhead looked up and sneered at Law.

"So," he took a step towards the Heart pirates. "Come here to finish our last fight? It's been almost five years, Trafalgar." He fingered the hunting knife strapped to his chest. While Law knew he was half joking, Sumiko did not, and palmed her dagger, her other hand going for the gun at the small of her back. After spending nearly five years as a member of the Heart pirates, she'd grown as close and fond of her 'family', as they were of her. But she had a protective streak that bordered sadism when it came to Law, who found the trait both odd and amusing.

"Easy," he said, "Eustass knows better than to start a fight here. Isn't that right?"

Said man scoffed and rolled his eyes, stalking off towards the auction house. "It's a lawless zone, but I'd rather not tangle when the marines are about. I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me," Sumiko murmured as she sheathed her dagger and walked after Law, followed by Shachi, Freyr, Bepo and Penguin. The auction house was a large circular building with two floors and a glass dome on top.

Bubbles of various sizes floated around the groves, and the popping noises echoed over the chatter of people. Sumiko and Bepo were walking around, trying to pop them, but they were impregnable, and some were too high to be reached.

"I'm going to live here one day," Sumiko murmured to herself. Freyr laughed at his cousin; she could be such a _girl_ sometimes. Suddenly, Law stopped walking and the others looked around as Disco, the auction master, led the objects of sale inside. There were people in chains, animals, and actual objects like cannons and weaponry.

Sumiko frowned severely. "Boss," she stepped over to stand next to Law. "Sir, may I inquire as to _why _there are _humans_ being led into the auction hall?" She watched as a woman with what appeared to be a bubble over her head walked out of the large cargo truck. She was laughing at the slaves were taken inside. Human trade was a big part of the history of Sabaody Archipelago, and it sickened her.

Law glanced at Sumiko, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in the direction of the seating room. She mumbled incoherently and scowled darkly as they found seats at the back of the atrium. People from the Upper Plate were down near the stage, with their ball gowns and tuxedos and jewels. They were all chattering excitedly about buying new slaves, and wondering what the main attraction was.

There were flyers everywhere, listing prices on the humans, the devil fruit users, and various creatures. Freyr was pissed, and Sumiko had a forlorn expression on her face.

"If we find the One Piece and wind up ruling the world, we have to outlaw slavery." She said; her tone hard. Bepo nodded in agreement.

"We'll also burn down every single human trafficking ring in the world." Law added. Sumiko beamed at her captain, her face positively glowing with joy at that announcement. He looked at her, ruffling her hair and smirked at her indigent squawk of rage.

"And we'll destroy this God forsaken island." Shachi said with a smirk. Law nodded sharply.

"That happens first. This place goes to hell before anything or anyone else." He looked to his side where Sumiko stood. "You'll do the honors, won't you?"

Sumiko's smile turned devilish, "Need you ask, sir?" she grinned. "I'll torch this place in a heartbeat."

Law leaned back against the booth, his trademark smirk returning to his face. Bepo sat in the seat behind Law, holding the captain's Masamune while Shachi and Penguin flanked him from the sides. Sumiko stood at the edge of the aisle by the entrance to the auditorium in case a threat made itself known, she'd be able to attack first.

The crowd quieted suddenly, and most of the people bowed as two figures walked into the room. Law frowned and saw that Kidd was glaring at the newcomers. One was an old man, and the other was a young woman. Both had bubbles over their heads and were dressed to the nines.

"Tenryuubito," Shachi said quietly. He looked at Law, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Boss, what if they try something?"

Law studied the two Nobles, and he met Kidd's stare. The redhead nodded and turned away, arms crossing over his chest in anger.

"We'll do nothing unless the situation calls for it." He jerked Sumiko down to sit beside him as the two passed. "They don't even understand that the world is in its current state because scum like them run it."

"We've got our bad sides, but we have good points too, right sir?" Penguin asked. Law nodded.

The lights dimmed, and everyone got quiet as a lone beam of light hit the stage, revealing a short man with spiky hair and glassed. He wore a pink tuxedo to which Sumiko grimaced at, and he held a microphone in his hand. "I welcome you all to the Human Trade Auction of Sabaody! We have a real treat for you today! In addition to our usual sales, we have one particular item at the end of the auction that is sure to blow your minds!" He blew a whistles and a lone figure was dragged on stage. There were handcuffs around their wrists and ankles, and a bag was over their head, along with a thick metallic collar.

"Our fist object is this beautiful slave girl. She cleans, cooks, and had a special set of bedroom skills." He tore the bag from her head, and Sumiko gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"_Pascia!_" she cried, standing. Freyr pulled her back down and covered her eyes.

Disco, the auction master laughed. "Starting price is 500 beri." Sumiko snarled as a few people raised their hands, including Eustass Kidd.

"2,000!" the other pirate yelled, and people turned to look at him in shock. Law seemed surprised as well, especially considering how Disco cried "Sold!" almost immediately afterward. After a few moments, Pascia was brought over to the man, and Disco unlocked her cuffs.

"There you are sure, thank you for your purchase."

Kidd looked the woman over and turned to look at Law's crew. "You, female." Sumiko looked up coldly. "She's a friend of yours isn't she? Take her away and let her go."

Sumiko blinked and Law's mouth opened a little in disbelief. Had Eustass Kidd bought a slave just to set her free? Sumiko stood and grabbed the other girl, hugging her tightly and walking out of the doors to safety.

Half an hour later, Sumiko returned, and Law saw that she had a smile on her face. Her eyes were red, and he knew she'd been crying. Freyr hugged the girl, and kissed the top of her head, asking something in that language Law didn't understand. Sumiko nodded and sat back down, but not before thanking Eustass with a bow. The other captain seemed nonplussed, and turned away.

Law smirked and looked up at the stage, where a pirate captain was being sold, "Eustass-ya doesn't agree with female slavery. Never has; it's one of his finer points." He looked up as a gasps echoed over the auditorium. The pirate captain (named Rakyuba) had bitten off his tongue in order to avoid being sold. It was a brave yet stupid thing to do.

"He committed suicide," said a voice. A few rows back stood a red haired woman, a raven haired woman, a blond man, a reindeer, and an android. It was the blond who spoke, and he shook his head in sadness, putting a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"It's better than being a slave," the black haired woman answered.

Sumiko sighed as the mess was cleaned up and a short intermission started. "I was always too scared to commit suicide." She said softly. "But I wanted to; it would have been better to die than suffer."

Freyr pat his cousin on her back, smiling sadly. He knew what it felt like to choose death over living and going through hell. Many Carpathians who'd lost their mates in the war sought the dawn and killed themselves rather than live alone. A Carpathian's mate was their life, the other half of their soul. One could not live without the other.

Shachi grinned at the brunette, "But if you had died, then you wouldn't be here, and we never would have met!"

"Yeah, and you never would have become a pirate!" Penguin added. "And we wouldn't have the awesome weapons you made."

Law opened his mouth to add to his crew's rant, but was cut off by a scream of excitement. Everyone started cheering loudly and yelling out prices as the final bidding item was revealed.

"A _mermaid_?" Sumiko cried.

"KEIMI!"

The blond man from earlier had spoken again, he and his companions rushing forward. Prices were being screamed at Disco, who grinned maniacally at it all.

"500,000,000,000,"

Everyone stopped and looked at the man who now stood in the third row. He too had a bubble over his head, and was flanked by bodyguards. Everyone was in shock. Five hundred million….for a mermaid….


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit…" Sumiko breathed. A few murmurs broke out among the crowd, save for the crying of a Jamaican starfish who sobbed over the mermaid, apparently named Keimi, who'd just been purchased by Charloss, the fat, dumpy Tenryuubito who'd been surrounded by bodyguards moments ago.

"Tee hee!" he cackled. "The mermaid is mine, all mine!" he danced in place, and various people clapped for him. He was one of the richest people in the world, after all, and one didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Keimi-chan!"

People turned to see a fishman running down the stairs. He was half octopus, with four arms, and a long muzzle. His skin was light lavender, his hair yellow. He pleaded with Charloss, begging for him to set Keimi free. The Noble just laughed and suddenly there was a loud bang as he fired a bullet into the fishman's back. A few people screamed, while others cheered.

"I was afraid, so afraid!" one woman cried.

A man laughed. "I was worried I'd get some disease from being in the same room!"

Sumiko snorted in disgust at the way the humans were acting, but she looked up in shock as the ceiling collapsed, and three figures appeared in the room; black haired teen with a straw hat, a blue haired man with scant clothing on, and a _skeleton_ with a suit on.

Eustass Kidd frowned and leaned against the wall, "What's Straw Hat doing here?"

Law smirked, watching the scene with interest. "So, Mugiwara-ya really is on the island."

Sumiko pointed at the red vested pirate and grinned in recognition. "That's Ace-kun's brother!" she whisper-yelled. She faced her captain. "Are the others his crew?"

Law shrugged. "More than likely."

Words were exchanged between the Tenryuubito and the Straw Hat pirates. The conversation grew heated, and Keimi, the mermaid was crying out to the fallen fishman, named Hachi, as he lay bleeding on the floor. Luffy yelled at Charloss, claiming that Keimi wasn't an item to be sold; that she had a family and friends, and Charloss had no right to buy her.

The other man simpered. "I bought her fair and square."

He went on, saying how magical creatures had no place on the Earth, and they all deserved to be killed or used to serve humans. Luffy was angered by his words, and with a collective gasp of shock from the crowd (Law clapped), Luffy punched the man in the face with all of the strength he could muster, sending Charloss flying and knocking him out cold.

After that little fiasco, Charloss's father and sister retaliated by summoning soldiers from outside, and a few armored guards moved in to attack the Straw Hats. Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Usopp prepared to defend Keimi and themselves, but before anything could go down, a surge of energy passed through the room, and everyone (save for the pirates) were knocked unconscious.

Shachi gasped and clutched his chest, "I almost passed out…" he said weakly. "That was Haki, wasn't it?" Law, Eustass, and the others looked down at the stage to see an old man, maybe around 50, walk over to the giant fish bowl the mermaid was being held in. Around her neck was an explosive collar, and with another invisible surge of power, the collar crumbled.

Eustass was shocked, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Sumiko looked at Freyr, who shrugged, and turned to Law. "Soutaicho," she leaned closer. "Who is that?" Law opened his mouth to speak by Kidd cut him off.

"Silvers Rayleigh." He smirked peevishly. "He's the ex-first mate to Gol D. Roger, former king of the pirates." Sumiko's mismatched eyes flared in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that answer.

Luffy seemed to finally notice there were other pirates in the room and he looked at Law, who was closest to him. "Who're you?"

Robin, who was sitting down behind where Luffy stood looked at her captain, her hands in her lap. She held up two cards, each one marked with Kidd and Law's dossier. "His name is Trafalgar Law." She said, "He's the captain of the Heart pirates, and he's a Devil fruits user like you."

Law smirked. "Hahaha, you've put on quite the little show here, Mugiwara-ya."

After a while Luffy's crew started to loaf around with Keimi and Hachi (who'd been bandaged by Chopper, the Straw Hat doctor), while Rayleigh talked to Eustass.

"The marines are outside, because of what Luffy did to that Tenryuubito moron; but seeing as how you all managed to stay conscious from that last Haki blast must mean you're all pretty strong, for rookies." The man said. "I've no desire to tangle with them, so I'll be taking my leave now."

Eustass smirked. "I can take them out." He looked pointedly at Law and Luffy. "So don't worry your little heads."

Luffy frowned and Law shot a dark glare at the redhead. Kidd walked out of the hall, and Luffy followed, storming after the older pirate. Law grabbed Masamune and walked away as well, insulting Eustass under his breath. Sanji and Nami were denied access to follow Luffy, who told them to stay behind to take care of Keimi, and Sumiko asked Law if she could help take out the marines. The raven haired man hesitated, and looked at his third in command.

"You can come outside, but stay back unless I say otherwise. That's an order." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Sumiko visibly brightened and followed after the pirate captain trio. Freyr laughed aloud.

"It's getting harder for him to say 'no' to her," he grinned. Shachi and Penguin nodded, while Bepo tilted his head in confusion.

"Those two…" Freyr's grin broadened. "This is going to fun to watch." He headed up the staircase to the right that went up to the balcony on the roof. Luffy, Kidd, and the rest of Law's crew followed, all of them standing at the edge of the railing to watch their captains battle the marines, who had surrounded the auction house. The group of pirates quieted as the voices of their respective captains were heard.

Luffy crossed his arms and looked out at the 100+ Marine soldiers who circled the auction house. "You guys can stay back; I don't need your help."

Kidd glared at the Straw Hat captain, his ruby eyes flashing in anger. "I thought I told both of you to stay back, and _I'll_ handle this fight?" ("Shut up!" Luffy yelled)

Law flexed his fingers and cracked his neck, "If you try to order me around one more time, I'll take you out first, Eustass-ya." Sumiko fell back into the shadows behind Law, but smiled at the exchange between the three rookie captains.

Behind the line of foot soldiers stood Graham, the general of Sabaody Archipelago; he signaled for the soldiers to take aim with their cannons. "Mortars!" he cried. "_Fire!_"

Bombs shot out of the cannons and sped towards the captain trio. Luffy reacted first, inhaling air as his body expanded to the size of a small whale. "Gomu Gomu no…Fuusen!" a few bombs bounced off f his rubbery skin and shot back towards the soldiers who ducked.

Kidd held out a hand, palm facing the bombs. "Repel." The magnetic force of the metallic weapons charged towards the ones who'd fired them, sending more marines scattering for their lives.

Law smirked. "_Room._" Suddenly, a transparent blue dome formed around him and one of the marines. "_Shambles_" His smirk turned devilish and he unsheathed Masamune, slicing the air and causing the soldiers head to trade places with the incoming cannonball (and exploding on impact), the man's head appearing in Law's hand, screaming that he was dying.

The general was in shock. "Cannons won't work on these guys; we'll have to wait until the Admiral arrives!" ("Do you really think you can survive that long?" Law asked with a smirk) he cried. "All three of them are Devil fruit users; their reputations are well deserved, though." he grimaced and gave the order for the soldiers to charge. Many did, and Luffy created a net with his fingers, catching all of the bombs that were thrown their way and flung them back at the marines, who scattered.

Sumiko grinned at the chaos that her captain and the others were creating. _The marines have no chance in hell, so why are they trying so hard? It's almost like they're stalling…_

On the balcony, Nami and Freyr noticed movement in the forest ahead of them, and Shachi pulled out his binoculars, curious as to why the trees had suddenly shaken. He saw nothing at first, and kept looking around until, with a sharp gasp, his eyes landed on what was heading for them.

"I-I-t's Bartholomew Kuma!" he cried as the android broke the tree line. A few members of Kidd's crew murmured amongst themselves, and Robin, Sanji and Nami headed downstairs to aid their captain from the lethal threat heading their way.

"What the hell is a warlord of the sea doing here?" Freyr asked, and Shachi shrugged. Law had ordered them to stay away, and they obeyed unless their captain said otherwise.

Luffy stopped fighting and looked up as the 25 foot man burst through the trees, firing a laser out of his mouth and incinerating everything. Kidd and Law took off, finding a spot to attack without getting hurt, and Luffy charged ahead. The soldiers realized that the Admiral didn't know friend from foe, and they bolted, some running back into the auction house, and some heading into the forest.

"Boss!" "Captain!" "Luffy!"

The Heart, Kidd and Straw Hat pirates raced to aid their respective captains, pulling out their weapons and unleashing fury on Kuma, who wasn't even fazed by the onslaught. The man/android staggered, and shot a few more beams from his mouth, causing large gouges in the earth, and uprooting some of the thicker trees. The townspeople were in an uproar and in the midst of the chaos, all of the slaves who'd been behind bar escaped, and Sumiko watched as one girl took off, shifting into a six tailed fox as she ran. Sumiko didn't have time to wonder what the hell she'd just seen, because the alcove she'd been under collapsed, sending chunks of rock and glass on her; but as she turned to run, a room erupted around her and the debris dissolved.

She turned and saw that Law had his hand outstretched, palm out, towards her and knew he'd formed the barrier in the nick of time. She smiled gratefully and sprinted over to the older pirate, despite the fact that he shook his head as she'd left the safety of the circle.

"Baka!" he hissed as she made it over to his side. "I said stay."

Sumiko snorted and grinned. "Since when do I listen?" she turned serious as her gaze fell on Kuma, who was busy trying to stomp on Eustass. Normally, Law would have found his arch rival running around for his life comical, but it wasn't the time to point and laugh.

Kuma looked over at the Hearts captain and faced him. Law frowned. _What the hell is a warlord doing here? They have no ties to the Marines._

"Trafalgar Law…" Kuma's monotone voice made the raven haired man look up.

"Know my name, do you? I guess I should feel honored."

"Boss, look out!" Penguin cried as more beams of energy came from Kuma. The blast caused rocks and debris to fly up, and everyone was momentarily blinded by the dust.

The blast was cataclysmic, and the surge of Haki that followed tossed everyone like a ragdoll. Law was crushed by falling debris, Kidd was knocked out by a wayward tree that slammed into him, and Luffy was thrown into the air and swallowed by Kuma.

"No!" Sumiko took off into the dust, Freyr calling after her to come back.

In the thick silence that followed, the surviving pirates were in shock at the sudden defeat of their captains. Everyone rushed forward to aid their fallen captains, and a few of the stronger pirates attacked Kuma in anger. Freyr, Killer, Sanji and Usopp went after Kuma while Sumiko, Shachi, Kidd's first mate; Nami and Robin went to help.

Robin used her Devil power to create arms to help pull up the large boulder from the earth while Nami and Kidd's nakama went to rouse Eustass. Kuma was still rampaging; distracted by the attacks the crew were letting out. Sumiko formed a triangle with her hands and created a small blast of explosive fire that shattered the boulder on impact. Underneath was a deep hole, and she peered inside, steeling herself against what she may find.


	6. Chapter 6

Law was enveloped in a barrier using his Devil fruit powers, the room shielding his body from injury. He looked up in surprise, as though he hadn't been expecting to be rescued so fast. Overjoyed that he wasn't dead, Sumiko held her hand out and he grabbed it, allowing the brunette to haul him up. Law looked around at the chaos that was ensuing and he noticed that his entire crew (who must have rallied when he'd been attacked) were fighting tooth and nail against Kuma. He looked to see Sumiko charging off as well, and he sighed, walking over to where a barely awake Eustass Kidd sat by himself.

"Eustass-ya," he crouched down and met the ruby gaze of his nemesis with a smirk. "What happened?"

The redhead glared at Law. "You're in the way Trafalgar, get the fuck back."He stood shakily and pulled his flintlock out of its straps across his chest. "That fucker is going to pay. It's all a goddamned coincidence he's here, don't you think?"

Law looked at the massive android that had spit out Luffy and was trying to stomp on the rubber teen. "Do you want to get obliterated? I told you not to order me around." Kidd took aim at Kuma's head and had just touched the trigger when a scream rent the air. Sumiko came tearing from behind one of the broken walls, the crews of Law, Kidd and Luffy following.

"Boss, _run!_" she cried, grabbing Law's arm as a massive ball of fire shot from the earth. "He's nuking the island, we have to go!"

Everyone saw Kuma's form shimmer and start flashing, a siren coming from his mouth. Heeding Sumiko's warning, the two captains ran off, and headed for the beach. Without any hesitation at all, everyone dove into the water and swam as deep as they could just seconds before the explosion rocked the island into nothingness. A shockwave slammed into the ocean, pushing the pirates further into the water through the riptides which carried them out to sea and a few started to surface because they choked as the wave almost knocked them out.

Freyr surfaced first and looked up at the mushroom cloud that rose up from what used to be Grove 41. He saw ships leaving the island, and bubble carts flying into the air to escape the mayhem. Others began to surface, and he counted off everyone in the hearts crew except:

"Where's Sumiko?"

Everyone had surfaced by now and looked around. Kidd laughed.

"The brat probably drowned." As a unit, Law and Freyr dove back underwater in search of the woman; the surfaced moments later, Freyr was cursing loudly and Law was looking a bit concerned.

It had been nearly 10 minutes and the Heart pirates were getting anxious "Aish, I didn't want to do this!" Freyr pulled a silver whistle from around his neck and blew it as hard as he could, though no sound came out. Everyone looked around as though something amazing was supposed to happen, and Freyr looked crestfallen.

"She should have responded to that instantly. Only she can hear it." He took a deep breath and was just about to dive back under the water when a few of the pirates gasped and pointed. A few meters away, the water churned and suddenly, the black metallic surface of the Shi no Gekai broke the surface of the water. The submarine's hatch lifted and Sumiko poked her head out.  
>"Figured we'd need this, so I went and got it."<p>

Law almost laughed out loud at her nonchalance, and people started to swim for the ship. After a while, everyone was on board, soaked to the bone and watching as flames consumed the grove where the auction house had been. People were checking themselves for injuries and those who were hurt badly were sent to the ICU below deck. One of these people included Sumiko, but she wanted to watch the fire and resisted when Law ordered her to follow the others.

"You have three broken ribs, and you have a hairline fracture." Sumiko shook her head, wincing at the wave of dizziness.

Before she could protest further, Freyr picked her up and took her below deck, stepping over Shachi's body. The man had passed out from exhaustion, as had various other people. Sanji, Killer, and a few of Kidd's crewmates were sleeping as well.

In the ICU, Kidd was being treated by Bepo and Chopper, who were fixing up the cuts on his arms and setting the broken bone on his arm. Law had already fixed Sumiko's ribs, and was hooking her up to an IV so the pain meds would work faster. He closed the door to his office to shut off Kidd's cursing and stood in front of Sumiko, stitching the gash above her right eyebrow. Sumiko sat perfectly still and hummed to herself.

"When are we going to Marineford?"

Law stopped and looked at her in mild surprise. "We?"

Sumiko nodded. "Mmhm, you, me, the crew. We have to go see what's going on about Ace-kun's execution."

Law shook his head sharply. "_You're_ not going anywhere."

Sumiko blinked and looked up, almost causing Law to stab her in the eye with the stitching needle. "W-why not?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say because she'd get hurt, but he changed his mind, "Because it's dangerous, and you're in trouble." He tied of the suture and bandaged the cut.

Sumiko seemed confused, and she tilted her head, "Huh? What'd I do, yo?"

Law washed his hands and turned to face her. "You disobeyed me." Sumiko's face reddened slightly. "I told you to stay away, but you didn't. You could have been killed, and then what would I do? We'd have no weapon smith."

Sumiko was staring at the floor, her face burning with shame. She never meant to disobey him, but she saw Kuma moving to attack and she was afraid that Law would have been hurt. "I'm sorry…" her voice was quiet.

Law lifted her chin. "Do it again, and I'm punishing you." Sumiko wanted to ask how, but figured he wouldn't answer.

"Law."

He looked at her.

"I was worried. That's why I disobeyed you."

_I know. It's different because it's me. _"Forget it," he said. He messed up her hair and smirked. "Just pay more attention next time." He knew how she felt about him and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel different about her than the rest of his crew, but he didn't exactly know what to do about that feeling.

"Hey, boss?"

Penguin's voice came from outside the door. Law opened it and looked at the other man. "You're gonna want to see this." He said. "One of the Straw Hats found something rather…interesting…"

Law walked out of the office and followed Shachi onto the top deck, where Luffy's first mate Zoro stood next to a giant crate. A bunch of people had crowded around the box, and none moved to open it. It was pretty large for a crate, and Kidd was nudging it with his foot.

"We didn't want to open it because we don't know what's in it," Penguin said. Law looked at Zoro and the other Supernova shrugged.

"It was just floating in the water, and it's a bit heavy, so there's definitely something inside." The green haired man said. He put his hands on the box and tried to pull the top off, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. Sumiko went off to find a crow bar and everyone made a game of trying to open the crate, to no avail. Finally, Sumiko returned as Freyr punched a hole into the crate and snapped the wood apart, revealing the contents inside.

It was a kitsune; a white/silver one with the tips of its ears and tail looking as though they'd been dipped in ink. It was curled up, shaking slightly.

"She's hurt," Sumiko said. A few people echoed "she?" and Sumiko nodded, pointing out the snout and ear shapes, proving the animal to be female. Sumiko leaned forward to touch the thick metallic cuff on the creature's paw, but Law pulled her back.

"Leave her be for a while." He said, guiding the girl away from the crate.

Daytime faded into night as the Milky Way made its appearance in the obsidian sky. The three pirate crews were lazing about the ship, and talking about the days' earlier events. Kidd was raging about nearly being killed by a tree, Luffy was telling anyone who'd listen that Kuma was a machine on the inside, and Law simply ignored everybody, leaning against the crow's nest and watching the ever fading blaze of Sabaody Archipelago. It was pretty crazy how things could have ended so badly, but had turned out alright in the end. Nearly everyone was asleep, recovering from exhausting their energy while fighting the Pacifistas.

Sumiko crept over to the crate where the kitsune remained curled up and she heeded her captain's orders and left it alone, choosing instead to go pester Law. She climbed the ladder to the crow's nest, impressed by how much more amazing the view was. The fires from Kuma's attacks had spread to a few other groves, and ships were fleeing.

"Soutaicho~" she walked over to where the older man was, lying on his back with his hat in his hand. _He sleeps? Since when?_ She studied him for a few minutes, her mismatched gaze shifting between his form and the island. She saw beside him, watching the devastating roar of flames as they consumed more of the island. It was kind of sad really…

She looked at Law again, grinning. _He puts on this front that he's fine and nothing is wrong but as soon as he's alone he passes out._ She giggled to herself (while mentally denied doing) and without realizing she was doing it, one of her hands brushed his bangs out of his eyes. _He's kind of…girly. _She mused. _His hair is ridiculously soft, and his skin is perfectly colored enough to send high maintenance chick out to a salon. _She ran her hand through his hair a few times and smiled a little.

"Ya know Miko," came a voice from the left. Sumiko looked up to see Freyr grinning at her. "You're in a really good position for a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," Shachi's voice added. Penguin had a shit-eating grin on his face and Sumiko stared.

"Yo, this isn't what you think!" she whisper-yelled, putting on her best _I-can-explain-if-you-let-me_ face. She pulled her hand away as if burned.

"Yeah, yeah," Freyr laughed. "Whatever you say, cousin mine."

Shachi's smile turned evil and he crossed his arms. "You know, molesting people in their sleep is illegal."

Sumiko's face heated up and she debated for a few seconds whether to run and kick him where his world would explode but settled for a rude hand gesture and a string of swear words that was cut off by a yawn next to her.

"You can go argue somewhere else." Law's voice was low and he shifted one of his legs up. "Go harass Eustass-ya or party with the Straw Hats." Shachi and Penguin started to laugh and walked away, Freyr teasing Sumiko in their native language before following the others, whispering amongst themselves.

"Continue."

Sumiko blinked and looked at Law, who had closed his eyes again.

"Continue what?"

"That fiddly cuddly thing you were doing."

Sumiko's eyes flared and she stood. "You were _awake?_" Law smiled; that slow, devilish smile.

Sumiko blinked. "You can smile."

"Of course I can."

She shook her head. "Not the annoying one-the smile that indicated that you're actually enjoying your life."

"I do enjoy my life."

"When?" she tilted her head.

Law sat up and leaned against the cool metal of the uppermost deck, eyes looking out at the raging destruction. He looked at Sumiko, whose face reddened as he threaded their fingers together. "When I decide to be next to you."

Before Sumiko could reply, a large explosion made everyone look up, and people cheered as one of the groves collapsed into the sea with enough force to rock the ship.

Sumiko had Shachi's binoculars in her hands and was leaning over the rail, looking into the distance, scanning the edges of the horizon for ships. "Hey, boss?" she looked up to where Law stood in the crow's nest. He looked at her and she pointed to a ship that was heading their way. "There's a boat."

Law looked out to where she pointed and looked at the flag on the mast. His face fell instantly and he hopped down, ordering his crew into the ship. Kidd was laughing hysterically and he pointed at the incoming ship with wicked glee.

"Oh, Look, Trafalgar," he laughed. "The Jewelry pirates are coming."

Shachi face vaulted. "Kala?"

Freyr smirked and started to laugh as well. "This day just gets better and better," he cackled and Law glared at him, effectively shutting the blond up. "Sorry, boss." He looked out over to the pink and gold ship that was just a few meters away. Law seemed rather subdued and Sumiko looked at him, her eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"I'm just going to assume you don't like this Kala person." Law nodded and took his nodachi from Bepo, holding the long katana in his hand and resting the blade against his shoulder. He glanced at Sumiko and then looked at the other ship, anxiety suddenly blossoming in his stomach.

_This could turn very bad very fast,_ he thought. If Kala acted like she always did, then he had very little doubt in his mind that she and Sumiko would end up fighting. The thought amused him greatly and he turned to his subordinate, his smirk returning. "Sumiko," said girl looked up and tilted her head.

"Yes?"

Law nodded towards the ship, and watched as it got close enough to touch by leaning over the rails. "Stay away from Kala. That's an order. If you disobey that, you're being kicked out of the crew."

Sumiko seemed momentarily hurt, but she nodded. "May I ask why?"

Shachi burst into giggles and Eustass chuckled darkly. "Oh, you'll find out." The redhead's laugh grew slightly more evil and Sumiko looked over at the other pirate ship in confusion.

Suddenly, a high pitched girlish laugh caught everyone's attention and most of the Heart pirates moved to stand behind their captain; Kidd and his crew moved to the stern and avoided the Jewelry pirates, while Luffy just sat there, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Trafalgar~" a voice sing-songed.

_Kill me now,_ Law pleaded mentally to whatever gods existed, and he frowned when he suddenly realized that he was talking to the same beings that brought Kala into existence. He scowled and looked up to see Kala Bonney walk onto his ship by jumping the rails. The pink haired woman smiled and waved.

She was still decked out in her auction house attire; a satin trench coat with pink rhinestones for buttons, and a gold cowboy hat. She had pink boots with heels on them as well, and Law was amused to see they were covered in mud. Kala was a very high maintenance woman, and prided herself on looking good, and so hated dirt and filth. She smiled and looked at everyone who was on the deck of the Shi no Gekai.

"Well, well," she folded her arms. "I never thought I'd see Eustass and Trafalgar together on the same ship." Law frowned at his first name being spoken, and he glared at Eustass as though Kala's appearance was his entire fault. The redhead captain had an angered expression on his face and he took a step back as Kala came closer.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked in a low tone, pushing the other pirate captain away. Kala visibly brightened.

"To see my future husband of course,"

"You're marrying him?" Luffy pointed at Kidd, who put his hand on the butt of his pistol. Kala laughed in a wickedly sweet way and shook her head.

"No, silly boy." She pointed at Law. "I'm marrying him."

Law nearly laughed out loud at the low, nearly inaudible snarl that came from Sumiko, who stood to his left. That, coupled with the disgusted expression on Eustass's face just made it funnier.

"I'm not marrying you," he replied instantly, leaning back against the mast. "It was a childhood bet between the three of us," he motioned to himself, Kidd and Kala. "And you lost; ergo no one is getting married."

Kala seemed put out and she pouted. "You've changed."

Kidd laughed. "We all have, it's been almost 15 years."

"But I love you!" she stamped her foot. Law seemed nonplussed, and Sumiko was momentarily horrified at the confession; she didn't care if Law knew the other pirate when they were kids, he was _hers_ and that was that. Her hands clenched into fists and she stepped back behind Freyr, trying to block out the presence of the other female. Freyr put an arm around her shoulders, understanding her plight, and distracted her by pointing out that the fires created by Kuma had consumed more groves at Sabaody.

Penguin came walking around the mast, grinning. "The kit is awake, sir. What should we do?" Sumiko bolted, and Kala seemed surprised at the other girls' appearance.

"Since when do you have a female crew mate?" she looked at Law.

"Since I asked her to join six years ago." He turned and followed the brunette up a set of stairs to where the crate was. It was empty. Penguin was flabbergasted;

"S-she was here a second ago!" Law looked around and glanced at the water.

"She's still on the ship." He looked at his crew. "Find her."

Everyone (even Luffy and Kidd's crew) dispersed to find the animal. Kala flounced off, thinking that if she were the one to find the fox, then Law would be impressed and marry her. There were roughly 50 people on the ship, so half went inside, while the other half looked around outside. Shachi and Bepo were in the crow's nest, watching everyone else, Luffy was running around screaming, "Here, foxy foxy foxy!" and grinning like a madman.

Kidd was wandering around the galley with Kaz and Sel, thinking maybe the kitsune would want food. Law was in the medical amphitheater, and Sumiko was in the boiler room, knowing that foxes were sometimes nocturnal, and maybe this one had sought a dark place.

Nearly an hour had passed and no progress was made. A few people gave up, and some kept at it, eager to find the animal (Law, Sumiko and Penguin because it was hurt, everyone else because it was fun).

Kala walked down one of the narrow catwalks in the middle on the sub that ran from one end to another. She was determined to find the "filthy beast" before anyone else. She cackled to herself as she imagines various scenarios in her head of the future she dreamed of. _Our children will be smart and beautiful…_she thought with a grin. She stopped walking as she felt the catwalk shift, and she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Whirling around, she saw the white fur flash by and reached out to grab the kitsune; unfortunately, she grabbed the cuff on its paw instead and the animal snarled, snapping her jaws and growling.

Kala smirked. "Come on now, I'm not going to hurt you!" she tugged at the cuff, and a scream breached her throat as the kit's fangs pierced the skin on her wrist, snapping through cartilage and into bone. The sound alerted everyone on the ship and they all ran off to find the source of the cries.

It took every bit of self control that Eustass Kidd had to not burst out laughing at the sight of Kala; disheveled and crying. Her makeup was smeared and her sleeve had been torn to shreds. Law was torn between amusement and concern, and Sumiko didn't care. She looked around but didn't see the fox. She listened hard; ignoring Kala's angry cries and Kidd's laughter.

There is was.

A whimper, a small sound of pain. Sumiko looked around and followed the sound, concern for the animal overriding her desire to keep Kala away from Law. She turned a corner and looked under one of the rectangular vents on the floor. The kitsune snarled at her and Sumiko sat back on her heels, hands in her lap.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said. The kitsune met her eyes, and Sumiko saw the cuff. The fur and flesh had been worn away, and she grimaced at the injury. If it wasn't taken care of soon, then skin would necrose and the limb would rot. "Easy, female…"

The kitsune studied Sumiko for a few moments, and slowly she came out from under the vent, whimpering again in pain. Sumiko beamed. "It hurts to walk?" The kit nodded and Sumiko sighed.

"Do you mind if I carry you? It would be faster to get you fixed up that way." The creature shook its head violently and Sumiko nodded. "That's fine, I hate being touched too." She started to walk back to her crew, the fox following silently.

"Look, dammit, it isn't funny!" Kala yelled as Eustass snickered some more. Law was smirking and he looked up as Sumiko entered the room again.

He saw the fox and watched as Sumiko pointed out the creature's injury. He frowned, his inner doctor coming to life. He sighed heavily and looked at Kala with mild disdain.

"Come on, that needs to be splinted." Kala stood, smiling a little at the thought of being alone in the medical ward with Law. The pink haired woman gave Law a fleeting hug and Sumiko growled low in her throat, causing the kitsune to look up her in what was probably surprise.

_I take it the male is her mate?_ She started following Sumiko again, and stopped suddenly as Freyr grabbed the brunette from behind and hauled her back, Sumiko's legs going out as though to kick Kala.

"Take it easy!" he warned. "I know what's doing but you've got to chill."

Sumiko ripped away from her cousin's grasp and she stormed after Kala; the kitsune followed the girl, inwardly laughing a little bit. _Yes, he is definitely her mate, even if he doesn't realize it._

Law opened the door to the medical theater and directed Kala to sit on one of the stools by a long metal table. He pulled out bandages, a splint and some other things before going to work on resetting the bond in Kala's wrist. Sumiko was smiling as she realized that the older woman wasn't given any pain medication, and it pleased her to no end when Kala whined in agony.

It took roughly fifteen minutes before Law was done and once Kala's wrist was dealt wit he turned to Sumiko and the fox. Sumiko explained the kit's injury and the two discussed the best methods of treatment, and the kitsune realized that their medical knowledge wasn't limited to just human anatomy.

Kala seemed annoyed that she was being ignored and she watched as Sumiko left the room to gather what Law had told her, his gaze following her. The kitsune hopped up on the metallic table and sat there, licking the wound on her paw.

Sumiko returned and she smiled warmly at the fox before holding up some bandages and an IV line. The kit allowed Sumiko to insert the needle into her skin and it didn't take long before she started feeling sleepy.

"What's your name?" Sumiko asked. The kit looked at her and then glanced at Law, who was completely focused on her paw. The cuff was too tight and he cursed, seeing as how breaking it with the shears wasn't going to work.

"Ayane."

Law looked up and Sumiko blinked. "You can talk?" the asked in unison.

"Obviously." Sumiko scowled a little and Law smirked.

"Hold still, okay?" Ayane nodded and didn't move. She watched as Law held his hand over the cuff and he had a look of concentration on his face.

"_Room._" A blue circle appeared around the cuff and Ayane was fascinated. "_Catastrophe._"

Millions of cracks covered the metallic bracelet and chain, and it splintered, falling onto the table after shattering. Sumiko was grinning and Law swept the broken shards of metal into a small garbage can before he started to clean the raw skin. Ayane hissed and snarled slightly. The pain meds blocked most of hurt, it it still stung.

Kala glared at the trio and Sumiko beamed as Law finished bandaging Ayane's paw. The kit was rather pleased with the ordeal and Ayane looked at Sumiko, who was glaring at Kala who was talking to Law who was ignoring Kala and looking at Sumiko.

Suddenly, Kala ran off, spouting nonsense about how no one loved her and she was so beautiful and she was god's gift to men. Sumiko made a rude hand gesture after the older woman and laughed.

"I don't like her." She said. Law shook his head and smirked.

"You don't like anybody."

"I like _you._" Sumiko's voice was quiet and Law ruffled her hair, pushing her towards the door.

After a while, everyone met up on the top and deck and Kidd had finally managed to convince Kala to leave and everyone had gathered to say goodbye. The Jewelry pirates were cat-calling the Kidd and Heart pirates, who returned the sentiment with curses and gunshots, merely to frustrate, not to hurt. Kala looked at Law and frowned severely to see he and Sumiko were locked in a deep conversation.

"You never stood a chance," Kidd teased. Kala glared at him and then sighed heavily.

"What makes you say that, Eustass-kun?" she scoffed. "How do you know he feels the same way she does?"

Kidd's smirk morphed into an expression that one would normally have when looking at the object of their affection; he looked at Kala's face. "Because he looks at her the way I look at you." Kala's face reddened and she turned away quickly, hopping onto her own ship and giving the order to depart.

"Bye bye, you filthy mongrel."

Ayane sighed. "Why am I not surprised that pink monstrosity is yours? What kind of self respecting pirate would have a _pink_ ship? I thought the point would be to sneak up on another ship, not alert them of your presence from a mile away."

Kala facevaulted. How dare that wretched animal insult her? She grinded her teeth and glared at the fox. "No one asked your opinion." She turned away and gasped suddenly as lightening struck the ocean. Black storm clouds were moving in and almost immediately afterward, rain started to pour like bullets, a thick silver sheet of water that obscured everything. Some people ran for cover while others stayed out. Sumiko and Freyr were laughing but the former screamed as a deafening crash of thunder echoed over the sky. Sumiko ran into the ship and covered her ears.

It rained for hours, through the night and into the next day. No one went outside because of the maelstrom that had started to form, and everyone had managed to get into the Heart pirates submarine without fighting. The ship submerged and kid of chilled a few meters down to avoid the stronger riptides.

However, spending nearly 16 hours in an enclosed place with 50 others whom you either didn't know or didn't like wasn't the greatest idea; especially when two of those people had a drinking problem and had smuggled nearly 7 crates of wine, moonshine and beer into the sub.

Zoro and Hazek were laughing to themselves about starting a ship-wide drinking game, Luffy and Kala were talking about who could eat more, Law, Shachi and Penguin were talking to Ayane, and Freyr was arguing with Kidd about who had better control over metal.

Sumiko sat in a corner by herself, pulling her glove off with her teeth and setting the glowing, radioactive appendage on top of some twisted metal, she hummed to herself. (.com/watch?v=rKUJE_Ftn9g)

Nami looked at her sundial watch and sighed. It was almost noon and the storm had yet to cease. It was too dangerous to go outside because lightening struck every few minutes. She and Robin discussed Ace's execution and how Luffy would react when he found out.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and everyone turned to see Sumiko grinning like a maniac; she giggled to herself and held up a dagger, the black and red blade shining. She set the smaller blade next to a black and red axe-like weapon and smiled. (.net/c/c0/MW_)

Law shook his head at her excitement, and watched as Kidd grabbed the axe, swinging it around. The red haired man was smirking and spoke to the smaller pirate.

"What would I have to do to get you to make me something like this?" Sumiko pocketed the dagger and shrugged. "Just bring me something to make it with. I need metal." Kidd's smirk widened and he nodded, walking away to stand next to Killer again.

Hazek whooped and popped the cork off of a bottle, causing it to shoot across the room and hit Luffy in the neck. The teen whined and threw the object back, but missed and hit Law instead, who glowered. Sumiko and others sniggered.

More corks went flying as drinks were dispersed and soon the sub was full of laughter and curses as they drank. A few fights broke out, the most amusing one being between Kala and Sumiko (the former who got too touchy feely, and the latter who punched her out). The pink haired woman charged at the smaller brunette, who slammed one of the thicker wine bottles into Kala's head.

Another scuffle had started between Kidd, Law and Luffy, each captain stating they were the better pirate, and Kidd finally lost it and went on a rampage while Luffy hid under a table, and Law merely put up a room around himself to avoid being hit. Law threw a cork with deadly precision and nailed Kidd in the throat, causing the older man to lunge at him. Law ducked and people scrambled; some hiding and others joining in the fray.

Somehow, Kidd and Kala managed to slam into each other and to everyone else's shock, started to tear at each other's clothes in a drunken frenzy. It took everyone else about 10 seconds to realize what was happening, and they fled the room.

"I will never un-see that," Freyr mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Others nodded in agreement and Law shook his head sharply, as though to rid a pesky fly. Sumiko was laughing hysterically, holding a stitch in her side and grinning. Killer and Hazek were talking about how Kidd getting laid was a good thing, and Luffy was asking why they all had to leave. A few people laughed, and others (read: Nami, Robin and Usopp) were red in the face.

Sumiko grinned and slung an arm around Luffy's shoulder, smiling. "Well, there's this thing called se-" Freyr covered her mouth and Law shook his head. Sumiko pouted and giggled when Freyr jumped, pulling his arm away.

"Why'd you _bite_ me?" he yelled. Sumiko smiled at her cousin and shrugged.

After much drinking was had, the various pirates roamed the ship and sought a place to sleep off what was no doubt going to be a hangover the next day. Luffy and his crew were in one of the hallways, Kidd and Kala were where they'd been left, Ayane and Sumiko were near the boiler room, and everyone else was randomly placed. Law, Killer and Zoro were awake, patrolling the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had started to set again, and still the storm raged; waves crashing and whirlpools spinning. The submarine dipped lower into the ocean, now nearly 25 meters deep. A few people had woken up due to turbulence, and were mulling around the kitchen as Kaz, Hazek and Sanji cooked.

Kala was sitting on a stool and eyeing Law, while Kidd glared at the other pirate. Luffy was pestering Sanji about not cooking fast enough, to which the blond threatened to let him go hungry if he didn't leave him alone. Shachi was standing next to Zoro, and a few of Bonney's crew were talking amongst themselves.

"Soutaicho~" Sumiko's voice sing-songed as he walked into the galley. She was beaming, her mismatched eyes sparkling with amusement. She turned to someone behind her and beckoned them closer, and a few people made noises of confusion as a tall slender girl walked in. She had shoulder length tawny hair and gray-green eyes; a dark brown skirt fell to her ankles, and a light blue blouse covered her torso, her hands clasped behind her back.

The women, Luffy and Law seemed confused as to who the newcomer was, while some of the men wolf whistled and commented on the girls' looks. Kala frowned severely; what was she, a troll?

"Who is she?" Killer asked. One of Kala's men shrugged.

"She's not with us."

Zoro shook his head, his eyes glued to the young woman. "Or us."

"Then who the hell is she?" Kidd laughed. "There's no way someone as good looking as her is a member of the Heart crew."

The girl was silent and she looked over at Law, who didn't seem to care about the situation. She held up one of her hands, loose bandages slipping off. "It didn't hold." She said apologetically.

*insert light bulb*

"_You're the fox?_" Luffy cried in shock. Many others seemed flabbergasted as well to know that the new comer was actually Ayane, who nodded.

Law sighed heavily and nodded to a doorway to the left of Killer. "Sumiko, go fix her up." The brunette nodded "You got it, mon ami." She said, and started walking off when Kala jumped to her feet. The pink haired woman seemed angry for some reason, and both Kidd and Law shook their heads in exasperation.

"She's your woman," Law said to the other man. "_You_ deal with her."

Kidd merely shrugged. "But her anger is directed at _your_ woman," he replied in a teasing voice.

Luffy suddenly cheered and Law looked over to see Ayane holding one of Zoro's swords. Kala was cursing at the two women, her eyes bright with fury.

"How do two skinny, flat, body of a 12 year old pair of losers like you manage to get everyone to pay attention to you? I'm more beautiful than either of you, and yet I'm ignored!"

Ayane sighed and met the other woman's gaze, "Looks aren't everything, ma'am." Kala seemed even more angered after this and she unsheathed her saber.

"You little nobody, I'll show you!"

Kala charged at Ayane, who stood her ground. At the last second before Kala swung her blade, Ayane twisted, the back of the blade slamming into the other woman's side. Kala stumbled and screeched in rage, swinging her sword erratically. Ayane dodged the blows easily, slipping to the side gracefully and parrying every so often; the more she moved the angrier Kala became.

"Get her, Ayane! Put the bitch in her place!" Sumiko was giggling insanely, and Kala turned her attention onto the smaller pirate with a glare.

"Think it's funny do you?" she swung the blade with all the strength she could muster (which was quiet a lot considering she was tipsy and running on adrenaline). The blade arced towards Sumiko, who braced herself, but Law's nodachi blocked the attack and Kala seemed stunned that he had intervened. The raven haired man positioned himself in front of the brunette, and kept his grip on Masamune's hilt.

"That's enough, I won't allow you to attack my crew," he said in a hard tone. "Besides," he glanced at Sumiko for a nanosecond, "I prefer women who have personality. Looks mean nothing to me."

Tears filled Kala's eyes and she stormed off, ordering her crew to follow her. Before she exited the galley, she whirled around and looked at Law with a maniac expression of anger and pain.

"Why did you defend her?" she asked. "She insulted me, and yet you defend her."

Law's reply was instant, "You know exactly why."

Kala's face crumbled and she ran off, her crew rushing after her. Annoyed, Kidd followed the woman, shooting Law a glare.

After the excitement died down, Ayane walked over to Zoro, who seemed floored by the amazing swordsman skills she had shown, and handed him his sword back, thanking him. Luffy was laughing; commenting on the battle had been fun to watch.

Sumiko grinned and looked at Ayane, "That was amazing, yo! I should make you a sword." Ayane smiled gently and nodded, turning back to talk to Zoro about her technique.

Law tapped Sumiko sharply on the head with his nodachi, and the younger pirate whined, rubbing the spot. "Oww! What the hell, boss?"

Law gave her a stern look and she smiled sheepishly. "Why do you always antagonize people?" he asked. Sumiko shrugged and shuffled her feet, mumbling something he couldn't hear. "What was that?"

She glared at the floor. "Because she was messing with you." She sighed in exasperation. "She kept on flirting with you and stuff."

"And that bothers you?" Sumiko gave a barely perceptible nod. "Why?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. She mumbled something again, and Law noticed that Shachi, Penguin, Freyr and even Kidd had stopped to watch them.

Ayane smiled and looked at the duo. "It's because you're her mate."

Sumiko's face reddened so fast that Freyr thought she'd pass out or have an aneurysm. She glared at Ayane and pointed at her, "_SHUT UP!_" Ayane smiled wider and walked away from Zoro, moving to sit next to Chopper and Bepo. Law seemed mildly amused, and Sumiko bolted, running out of the kitchen. Kidd laughed. "You better go get her before she does something stupid." Freyr was grinning from ear to ear, and Law smirked, walking after Sumiko.

He found her in her little storage closet, humming that same song to herself as she shifted through various bits of metal and glass, looking for enough materials to fashion a sword with for Ayane. She spun on the spot, digging through a box with eager frustration.

"Where'd I put the fucking shaft?" she growled to herself, crossing her arms and kicking the box back into a corner. "Aish!"

Law almost laughed and he leaned against the door frame. "You are a very strange girl, you know that?"

Sumiko looked around, and color bled into her face. She shrugged and looked away, sitting down to dig through another box of trash. She started humming again, ignoring Law, and assuming that if she didn't pay attention to him, he'd leave. It worked. After a few minutes, Law turned to leave and Sumiko watched him go, her heart constricting painfully.

"Boss?" she called out.

"What?" Law asked from down the corridor.

Sumiko took a deep breath and fastened two chunks of metal together with her hand. She remained silent for a few seconds and noticed Law come back to the doorframe out of the corner of her eye; she kept her gaze on her work. "I love you." She said it so quietly that Law had her repeat herself. Sumiko scowled and dropped her project, standing to face her captain.

"I'm in love with you."

"Really?" He smirked. "I hadn't noticed." _At least not immediately._

Sumiko frowned and opened her mouth to speak but stopped and crossed her arms, walking past Law who simply followed her, smirking again.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Freyr was taking bets on what would happen between the two. Shachi and Penguin were on his side about the two having mutual feelings, and Kaz, Sel and Starr were saying that Law was too naïve to understand how Sumiko felt about him. Ayane found the bet childish, and she resumed her conversation about martial arts and sword fighting with Zoro, while Luffy fought with Sanji over food.

Law came back from the hallway and stuck up a conversation with an irate Eustass, who yelled at Law for not fighting him. Sumiko made her way over to Ayane, who blinked up at the other girl. "Yes?"

"Why did you say that in front of him?" she whisper-yelled. Ayane merely blinked again and seemed a tad confused.

"Would you rather him remain oblivious and risk any chance you'd have together?"

Sumiko paused and tilted her head. "I didn't think of it like that." She shook her head. "But _still_! You don't just say stuff like that, it's embarrassing!"

Ayane frowned. "Why would the truth be embarrassing?"

Sumiko facepalmed and groaned in frustration. "Never mind; you're weird, you know that?"

"Probably." Ayane answered.

Zoro liked how witty Ayane was acting, and her slight naïveté about love and the like was endearing. He frowned suddenly as he caught some of the Kidd pirates leering at her, and he moved closer, making them look away. This tactic didn't go unnoticed by Ayane, who smiled a little.

It was nearly three whole days before the storms ended, and everyone went their separate ways to Marineford. Luffy, to rescue his brother, Law (who gave into Sumiko's begging), to help aid the fire user, and Kidd because he was stalking Kala's ship.

It would take at least a week to get to Impel Down, which is where Luffy was headed, hell bent on busting his brother out of the pirating prison. Notorious criminals from around the world were held there, and Sumiko wondered if maybe her oldest brother was there, but Freyr didn't know.

"Hey, boss?" the girl asked as the Thousand Sunny and Shi no Gekai prepared to leave the Sabaody sea line and head out towards the Calm Belt. She looked over at Law, who was talking in whispers to Luffy.

"Hm?"

"What about her?" Sumiko pointed at Ayane, whose tail swished to the side as the warm breeze moved over the ships. Law's eyebrows knitted together and he frowned, what about Ayane, indeed.

"Mugiwara-ya," He turned to Luffy, who quirked an eyebrow. "Never mind, no one cares what we want-Ayane?"

The girl looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you at all interested at being a pirate, or simply joining one of our crews?"

Ayane was surprised he'd asked her directly, and she took a moment to think about it. She enjoyed talking to Zoro quite a bit, but she was also rather fond of Sumiko, who pouted as Ayane debated what to do. "I'm not really sure…"

Sumiko grinned and snapped her fingers, standing suddenly. "I have an idea!" she twitched in her excitement. "How 'bout we all stay here?" she turned to Law, "Hear me out; we're all going to the same place, this ship is damn near indestructible, and can maneuver underwater. If Straw Hat and Kidd's crews join us, we'll be fine. The sub is big enough."

Sumiko's eyes were pleading and Law sighed heavily after a few seconds. He looked at Eustass, who shrugged indifferently, and at Luffy who grinned. "It's alright with me." Sumiko beamed and hugged Freyr, who smirked.

_It really is getting harder for him to say no to her…_

The trip to Marineford was nothing like Kidd thought it would be; he expected that there would be more ships heading there as well, but for some reason the ocean was unusually empty. For the first few days of the trip, they stayed on the surface, Law stating that they needed as much fresh oxygen and vitamin D as they could get because once they got closer to Impel Down and the Marine HQ, they'd submerge and be underwater for the remainder of the trip. Law and Shachi were talking about stopping to gather supplies to last them all (there were roughly 40 pirates on board) the two-three week journey.

"There are three village islands between here and Marineford," Shachi murmured and Law's iron gaze roamed over the map. "Tartrail, Corel Archipelago and Sky Harbor." he smirked and Shachi met his captain's gaze with a wolfish grin.

"I take it that's where we'll stop?" Law nodded and Shachi laughed, folding the navigational charts and storing them away. "That'll be fun; we could use a vacation before war anyway." And so they sailed, the Kidd, Heart and Straw Hat crews were each planning their involvement in Marineford, and were deciding what materials they would have to get when they made port.

"Where are we going, sir?" Penguin asked, and Kaz echoed the question. Law simply shrugged, and Eustass Kidd glowered, he knew where they were going, but since it was Law's ship they were in, he had no say on where they stopped to gather supplies. The sun was high in the sky and everyone was on the top deck, some people simply relaxing and lying around, some stretching and sparring (Kidd trying to taunt Law into fighting), and some were off by themselves, just enjoying the momentary peace as they sailed through the ocean.

A cool breeze swept over the ship, and Ayane sighed deeply, her tail twitching, and her ears flicking lazily. Sumiko was sitting in the crow's nest, having been reduced to sentry duty by law since she did technically disobey him and fought Kala. She wasn't kicked out (which Shachi said he never would have done), but she was still being punished for insubordination, and was now ignoring the raven haired man, which others found funny. Luffy and his nakama were by the bow of the sub, and were talking tactics on rescuing Ace while Kidd's crew mainly stuck towards the stern and stayed to themselves.

"Hey, boss!" Sumiko called from her perch. Law, who was walking around to avoid Eustass (who adamantly demanded a fight), looked up.

"Can I get down now? It's cold up here, yo." She asked, glaring at her captain. The annoyed look didn't reach her eyes. Law shook his head and she pouted and lay on her back, shutting her eyes against the harsh rays of the sun, crossing her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

She growled at the unfairness, which cut off and turned into a yelp as she was pulled into a sitting position. She turned and saw that Law was sitting next to her. She was a bit surprised to see him, but that turned into full blown shock as his arms went around her and he pulled her against him.

"Uh…boss?" she asked. Law made a noncommittal noise and she shifted.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was cold up here," he frowned and sighed at the girl. "Stop fidgeting and ease up. You're as relaxed as a piece of plywood." Sumiko's face heated and she did as she was ordered, and eventually she leaned back into his hold, a small smile gracing her mouth.

"TRAFALGAR LAW IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME THEN I AM GOING TO START TAKING OUT MEMBERS OF YOUR CREW!" the older man's voice disturbed the quiet peace that had fallen over the ship, and various people groaned in annoyance. Eustass Kidd stormed around the deck, raging about and brandishing his flintlock pistol around.

Sumiko snorted and giggled hysterically, and Law moved to the side, looking down to where the other captain stood, glaring up at the crow's nest with eager frustration. Law flipped him off (Eustass howling with rage) and went back to his previous position, causing Sumiko's face to turn redder than Kidd's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours turned into days, and after three or four, Penguin and Nami announced that land was nearing, and people stopped their activities to take turns looking at the island from the lens pipe. The sub was still underwater, and wouldn't surface until the last second. People rushed around, grabbing satchels or containers for things they planned on buying. Freyr and Sumiko were giggling madly as they pooled their money together, and Sumiko took off towards the top deck as the Shi No Gekai broke the waves and eased over to one of the small platforms it would dock at.

Sumiko gasped in delight and she smiled from ear to ear as she took in the island. Sky Harbor was a fantasy land; the buildings made of shimmering crystal or glass, and multicolored stone. There was a small hut near the place where various ships had docked and Sumiko positively melted as her eyes landed on the bridge connecting the docks to the island. The bridge was fashioned out of a iridescent material that glowed with the colors of the rainbow, and lit up when stepped on. (/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Asgard-+)

Freyr laughed as his younger cousin practically dove off the edge of the ship to get towards the island and most of the Heart pirates joined in at their youngest crew member's antics.

"Don't pass out from excitement there, Miko." Freyr teased, and Sumiko was too amazed to comment. Sighing, the blond grabbed her wrist and led her to where the other crews were gathering. Each captain was giving his respective crew orders on when to meet up and come back to the docks.

Zoro rolled his eyes as Luffy dashed away, screaming about the smell of food. "I guess I'll babysit him," the green haired swordsman took off after his captain. Eustass walked away while his crew went off on their own, and Law eyed Ayane, who was trying (and failing) to calm down a hyperactive Sumiko.

"Will you watch her?" he asked the kitsune girl. Ayane looked over at the man and nodded, smiling at Sumiko who managed to pull away from her cousin. Law called out to her and the girl stopped on a dime, spinning around and running towards her captain.

"What's up, sir?"

Law pointed to Ayane. "Stay where she can see you. If you get lost then you're screwed, because no one will be able to ever find you." Sumiko nodded rapidly and Law grabbed the back of her shirt to keep her from racing away.

"Sumiko, I mean it. If you get lost, and you're not at the dock by sunset, then we'll leave without you." The brunette nodded again and Law let her go, watching as she grabbed Ayane (who squealed) and disappeared into the crowd.

Freyr laughed as his cousin vanished in the throng of people and he sauntered after his captain and Shachi, "You lied." He smirked. "You would not leave her. You're just saying that to make sure she comes back when she's supposed to."

Law said nothing and kept walking.

"AYANE, LOOK!" Sumiko pointed up at the giant crystal and amethyst fountain and grinned as the kit-girl followed her, smiling. Sunlight leaked through the pear blossom trees and hit the fountain, creating arches of rainbow colors on the ground. Sumiko was rocking back and forth on her heels in excitement and Ayane was acting in a similar fashion, both girls mesmerized by all of the shiny buildings.

Sky Harbor was the world mecca of shops. The island was 309 square miles across and had a population of nearly 100,000; and that was without all the tourists. There were thousands of different shops, and one shop never sold the same thing as another. Each store had its own burden to give, and Sumiko wanted to see it _all. _She convinced Ayane to join her in the weapons gallery and the brunette took her time picking out materials with which to fashion weapons while Ayane people-watched. It had been almost three hours when the girls walked into a bar to rest. They ordered their drinks and relaxed, sagging in exhaustion in their seats.

There were people from all over the globe in the bar, and Sumiko played a game with Ayane that she often played as a child with her siblings, pointing out a random person and giving them a life story that had them end up in the bar.

"And _that_ guy," Sumiko pointed to an overweight pirate who was glaring at the wall. "His life just sucks; I can't even give him a decent background." She laughed and took another gulp of the cinnamon liquor she's ordered. She grinned as the man was met by two others and the trio stood up, looking grim and weary. Ayane watched as they moved closer to the bar and sat down to drink. She felt a tad uneasy by the crowds in the room, but Sumiko's enthusiastic ramblings kept her amused.

They were just about to get up when one of the men put his hand on Ayane's leg and another tightened his grip around Sumiko's wrist. "Lady Kala wants the two of you; to apologize." Sumiko's eyes flashed purple and she snarled.

"I don't give a damn what the woman wants! She ca-" instantly, the girl was out, and Ayane gasped as the same wet cloth was pressed against her mouth as well. She resisted against the fumes, but succumbed to the cold, obliterating darkness.

Zoro, Luffy, Freyr and Law were staring up at the giant billboard that stated "_Want to prove YOU'RE the best swordsman, Devil Fruits user, athlete, or all around fighter? Then sign up for our Best of the Best tournament in the village arena! Grand prize is 100,000 Beri, and your choice of both free admission for you and your crew to the palace feast or a various array of high tech weapons to add to your ship!_"

Freyr smirked maniacally and cackled, "I am _so_ doing this." Zoro made a noise and nodded, hand going to the hilts of his three swords. Luffy seemed absolutely thrilled at the idea of a feast, and Law thought it would be fun to have super weapons on board, only to have Sumiko dismantle them and make them better.

"Me too," the three men added. Luffy marched over to the long sign-up sheet and scrawled his name in a messy line; Freyr did the same with a lovely cursive flourish, while Law and Zoro's handwriting were block print.

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned and turned to the three other men. "I'm winning the devil fruit competition!" Law chuckled darkly and shook his head. Zoro said nothing and Freyr smiled.

The group was walking away from the crowd of people who were signing up and moved to a path that led to a building marked _Captains and First-Mates ONLY_. Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm and tugged him, the green haired man scowling. Freyr looked at Law and rose an eyebrow.

"Guess I'm taking Shachi's place for now?" Law nodded and the group walked up the marble steps to the large cathedral looking building. Luffy had raced ahead with Freyr and were waiting at the top of the steps while Law and Zoro followed slowly. As they neared the top, two men approached them, and Zoro's grip tightened on his swords. The men merely wanted their names and once that was done, they entered the building.

It was nearly sunset by the time the group left. It was a seminar on the news of what was happening in Marineford, and everyone had been advised to stay away. Luffy caused a slight scene when he screamed "That's my brother! I'm not gonna let him die!", so Zoro had to shut him up fast before they were kicked out. Freyr was more sober acting, the thoughts of a war quieting the otherwise obnoxious man. The docks were almost empty when they returned to the ship. Everyone else was accounted for, and Law sighed heavily when he didn't see Sumiko or Ayane.

Law and Zoro were walking along, scanning the paths for the two girls when the green-haired swordsman spoke, and crossed his arms. "What's taking Ayane and Sumiko so long?"

"Sumiko's probably gone off to look at some display or another." Law answered.

Footsteps behind the duo approached, and Law turned to see Eustass Kidd walking up to them. He had a grim expression on his face. "That might have been the case a while ago, but not anymore." He met Law's eyes. "It looks like Kala's been up to no good."

Law and Zoro traded looks and stared at Kidd flatly. The redhead turned, beckoning the two to follow him, "Come on."

Kidd led them back to a group of mixed crew members, all circled around a man from Kala's crew, and tied at the wrists and ankles. He glared at them drunkenly, mumbling around his gag. Kidd walked over and pulled the piece of cloth out of his mouth.

"Tell them." He said.

The man glowered at the captain, and then leered at Law and Zoro. "Yer not gonna find yer women," he taunted them. "Those bitches're gonna be dead by th' time Kala's done wit 'em." He hiccupped, eyes losing focus in his stupor. His head tilted back and he started snoring.

He woke a second later as the tip of a sword pierced the ground in front of his hips, and he squealed in terror, eyes bulging as he looked up at Zoro, who glared down at the man with death in his eyes. Just behind the swordsman, Law had a similar expression and a room vortex swirled around his hand.

"Where. Is. Kala." The two men bit out in unison.

The other man's mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water, lips moving wordlessly. Law stepped forward, "Let me, Roronoa," he growled. "He'll talk."

The man squealed in fright as Law drew the scalpel Sumiko had created for him, and he babbled. "S-she's taken them back t-t-to her ship; i-in the cove!"

Zoro drew his sword, the sound of steel grating on rock making the man swoon in fear. Kidd and his crew stepped back, opening a path for the two men to go past. Kidd shook his head and snarled softly.

"Kala, you dumb bitch," he sighed. "Why did you have such a death wish?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark inside the cell that Ayane and Sumiko were in; dark and cold, and a little wetter than Ayane would have liked. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around herself, eyes moving to where Sumiko lay on the floor. The girl's head had stopped bleeding finally, thanks to the man who all but threw them down into the brig of the Jewelry pirate's ship. Sumiko's head had slammed against the metal rigging of the prison keep, and there was a deep gash under her hair. The brunette stirred but didn't wake up, and Ayane put her head on her arms, drawing her knees up.

_I hate cages._ She thought bitterly, remembering when she was younger and what had happened to her. _Stupid humans._

Suddenly, Sumiko sat up, gasping in pain and clutching the side of her skull, smearing blood on her cheek and forehead. Her mismatched eyes darted around the small room, and then landed on the iron bars at the top of the windowless square. Her lips curled in a silent snarl, her eyes turning a stormy blue with an odd diamond-like texture. She cursed darkly under her breath and then turned to Ayane, who seemed rather forlorn

"What's up with you?" she asked the kitsune. Ayane was silent for a while then shrugged.

"Being in here reminds me of my childhood." Sumiko nodded and sighed heavily.

"Me too." She snorted and kicked the wall. "Your childhood couldn't have been as bad as mine, though."

Ayane frowned and looked at the younger girl with an irritated expression. "What do you mean by that? You don't know what I've been through!"

"You don't know that either." Sumiko assumed a bored expression and tilted her head back. "Suppose you tell me?"

Ayane shook her head violently and was silent. Sumiko started humming her song and ran her nails over the wall, digging into the thick wood. She was missing a shoe, and she grabbed the other one, stuffing it in her pocket. She tried to climb the wall, but she got nowhere fast and after various tries, she finally gave up and leaned against the wooden enclosure.

_I wonder if anyone knows we're missing yet. Law's going to be mad if I'm not there by sunset._ Sumiko sighed and watched as Ayane picked at the floor. _We have to get out of here._

"You ever hear of the Lubrum Lux Dolor?" Sumiko asked.

Ayane looked up, an expression of weary confusion crossing her face. "The red light district? I've heard of it, and I know what it is, but that's it."

Sumiko smiled coldly, and Ayane met the girl's eyes, "That's where I'm from." Ayane's eyes flared, and her mouth opened a little. Sumiko chuckled and sat down, rubbing her head and wincing in pain. "I know, right? But that's why I am the way I am."

Ayane scooted closer to the girl, her hands in her lap. "How old were you? You weren't…sold, were you?" there was concern in her voice, and Sumiko frowned a little. She didn't like pity.

"I was 7 the first time it happened." She watched as Ayane took on a horrified expression. "80,000 Beri." She added. Ayane was speechless; to be _that_ young and go through something that horrible? Their pasts were horrible in their own respect, but maybe Sumiko's a little more so.

Ayane, at least, was still a virgin.

Quartz Cove was only a few miles away from the docks and after rounding up their crew, Law, Luffy and Kidd headed towards the rocky cliffs where Kala's ship was docked. Sky Harbor had these large black lily-pad type things situated all around the island, and above them was a map of the different places one could teleport to using the lily pads.

Shachi examined the map and drew his finger over the different colored lines. "If we go to the schooling district, then we could just walk to the cove, or we could just take the ship back, but that would be too much trouble."

Kidd was glaring at the ground. He had no doubt in his mind that what Kala had done would land her in more trouble than she realized, and could potentially end with her death. He shook the thought from his head and looked over to where Zoro and Law were talking quietly; planning the safest way to get Sumiko and Ayane back without much conflict.

"No matter what we do, it will more than likely start a fight," Zoro said, running his hand over his hair and sighing. "I say we just go in, grab them, and book it."

Law nodded. "That does sound like the easiest plan." He paused, eyes flicking over to Kidd, who glaring at the sky. Law ran through various scenarios in his head of what could potentially happen once they arrived to save the girls. Kala would be furious, and she would more than likely wind up trying to kill Ayane, Sumiko or both of them out of spite. _That wouldn't start a simple fight between crews,_ he thought in frustration. _It would start an all-out war. _

Freyr was pacing, talking to himself in his native tongue, his hands moving erratically as he spoke. Th blond seemed more eager than worried or upset, and he giggled insanely. Law shook his head and wondered why he always recruited the odd ones. Kaz was an ex-Marine with a long list of unsolved murder cases against him that he often would talk about in graphic detail, Freyr had Tourette's (or so it seemed) and an unusual penchant for starting fights, and Sumiko had various issues. But they were his crew, and they meant everything to him, so if one faced a threat, then he and the others would be there to back that person up. No matter what.

Ayane watched as the insect roamed over the floorboards, and she shifted as it came closer. She didn't want to accidentally crush the bug, but the other half of her wanted to destroy it. Why should it be able to escape when she was trapped? She glared at the thing, gray-green eyes cold. Sumiko's mismatched orbs also followed the grasshopper, and she bent down to pick it up, causing Ayane to grimace.

"_Dactylotum bicolor." _the brunette murmured, examining the small creature in her hand. It was lovely, Ayane had to admit. The exoskeleton was an array of orange, blue and yellow with some flecks of black.

"What does that mean?" Ayane asked as Sumiko set the grasshopper onto the floor again and watched it hop away through a crack in the wall.

"Painted grasshopper. Usually found in warm, subtropical climates." Ayane rose an eyebrow at the information Sumiko explained, and she found herself relatively amused.

"I take it you like bugs?" Sumiko nodded and pointed to a corner above them that Ayane suddenly realized was the one spot in the cell that the other girl avoided. In the corner by the ceiling was a large spider with black and yellow markings on it. Sumiko scowled.

"Arigiope catenulata." She whispered; her eyes wary. "More commonly known as the Orb-Weaver." The spider twitched in its web and Sumiko grimaced, turning away and staring at her hands. Ayane smiled.

"I take it you _don't_ like spiders?" Sumiko shook her head violently. The girl sat down and Ayane looked up through a crack in the ceiling, watching as people walked around. She could hear voices, but they were muffled and she strained to make sense of them. Sumiko was apparently doing the same, because she was staring rather hard at the ceiling with a look of severe concentration on her face.

After a few moments, Sumiko turned to Ayane with a smirk. "Wanna play a game?" Ayane looked incredulous and Sumiko grinned. "We aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so we might as well pass the time, yeah?"

Ayane seemed skeptical but gave in to the request, "What did you have in mind?"

Sumiko sat down across from the kit, and sat back on her heels. "It's a game I used to play with the warriors from my village. It's called 'my battle, my scar', and what we did was point out a scar on someone's body and they would explain how they got it." Ayane nodded, it seemed easy, though she didn't have very many scars herself. She figured Sumiko had lots, given the girl's past, but she smiled and motioned for Sumiko to start first.

Ayane pointed to a small patch of skin on Sumiko's forehead, half hidden under her bangs. The skin was mottled, and looked almost like it had been burned. Sumiko grinned at the memory and she actually laughed.

"That was actually my fault," she said. "It happened 4 years ago."

_It was late, and everyone was asleep or outside enjoying the cool clear night. Sumiko had wandered the interior of the ship, her hands on her stomach, which roared. The kitchen was open to anyone who wanted to cook, unless Kaz was in there, which he thankfully wasn't, because the older man usually wouldn't let anyone (save Law) inside. _

_Sumiko tiptoed through the sub, making sure she made no unnecessary sounds. Her bare feet darted around, moving towards her goal as fast as she could. _

_The galley was dark, and Sumiko looked around, her Carpathian eyes glancing around, cutting through the darkness and allowing her to see as though there were lights. In the very corner, there was a large steel crate that Freyr had frozen, and the icebox held exactly what she craved. Her hands moved over the metallic clips that held it shut, and Sumiko lifted the lid, hands shifting through the inner contents. _

_She pulled out three small white objects and grinned, grabbing an apple from a nearby basket of fruit, and grabbing a large knife from the drawer by the island in the center of the room. She hummed to herself as she blended the eggs together, and chopped the small apple into cubes. She leaned down on the floor and pulled a small skillet out from under a shelf, pouring the eggs inside and then sprinkling the top with apple bits. She summoned a small flame to her hand, which took various tries to maintain (she wasn't an adult yet, and had a hard time of using her given element) before she managed to light the burner. _

_The eggs sizzled and Sumiko's stomach growled louder, a wave of nausea going through her. She hadn't eaten in hours, and even then, she'd only nibbled on an orange. Law had threatened that he's feed her through a tube if she didn't eat on her own, so after making sure no one was around, she fixed herself something. _

_She didn't notice that her captain, who apparently had the urge for a late night snack, had entered the room. Law watched as flamed suddenly shot up from the stove and Sumiko hissed as her hair caught fire. She smothered the flames instantly with her hands, and looked around. Her eyes landed on Law, who looked at her with a mix of concern and bewilderment. _

"_You didn't see that." She said. Law nodded._

"_I did."_

_Sumiko frowned. "No you didn't. Nothing happened." _

_Law turned the light on and Sumiko covered her eyes at the sudden brightness. _

"_Says the second degree burn on your forehead." Sumiko scowled at the other teen, who turned the stove off, and pointed in the direction of the door. Sumiko shook her head, wincing as the stinging pain on her face. Blood had started to well up from the burn and she growled in pain._

"_It's fine! I don't want-"_

_Law put on what Sumiko always called his 'boss-man' voice. "Go."_

_Sumiko stamped her foot childishly and crossed her arms, storming out of the room and walking to the medical amphitheater. She couldn't heal certain wounds like Freyr. Only minor cuts and scratches, but the burn was too much of a deal for her to fix on her own. _

"_How many scars do you have?" Law asked. Sumiko blinked, and counted in her head._

"_If this scars, then 214." Law shook his head and sighed deeply in frustration. _

"_From now on, you're not allowed to do anything that's dangerous. You're clumsy and will wind up dying because of something simple. Like cooking. You could have burned your face clean off, but you heard me, so you turned around."_

_After she was patched up, she ran back down towards the galley, and proved that what Law said was true, she was clumsy. Not three feet after leaving the medical room, she tripped and fell flat on her back, only to burst into laughter. _

"_You didn't see that either."_

_Law rolled his eyes and pulled her up. "Of course I did."_

Sumiko was laughing, and Ayane smiled gently at the tale, finding Sumiko's mishap to be entertaining. They went back and forth, Ayane pointing out the few scars she did have, and Sumiko telling the less gruesome stories of her own (Ayane seemed to get grossed out rather easy). She had just answered Ayane's question on the scar over her eyebrow when the hatch to the top deck opened. Kala was smiling in that overly-sweet way that made the two girls gag inwardly.

"Well, well, well," she cooed, walking up to the door of the cell that contained the other girls. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

Sumiko snarled, and her eyes turned black, the pupil expanding and eating up the iris and sclera until it consumed her eyes. Kala made a disgusted face and eyed Ayane, who glared coldly.

"Hmm, you'd make a nice coat, with all that lovely white fur." Ayane's eyes narrowed and she growled, Sumiko hissing savagely. Kala's smile widened and she looked over at three of her crewmates who came down with a length of rope, chain, and cuffs. Ayane backed up and her claws came out, and fire shimmered in front of Sumiko, heat rolling off her body in waves. Two of the men went at the brunette, wrapping the chains around her wrists and holding Sumiko's arms to her back. Ayane's ankles were tied and twisted back, her wrist pulled to her ankles from behind and cuffed.

Sumiko screamed, the shriek growing to a crescendo that made Kala's ears ring, and Ayane growled as her already heightened senses were rent apart by the noise. A gag was forced into Sumiko's mouth, but the sound went on, the veins in her neck more pronounced as she screamed. The man standing above Ayane cried out in pain as her head slammed into his face as he picked her up, and the crunch of bone made the kit smile, knowing she more than likely broke his nose. Sumiko flailed her legs, her eyes blazing in defiance as the two men tried to restrain her. One of her bare feet caught the man to her left on the thigh, dangerously close to his groin, and he stumbled, but the other one grabbed her ankles and bound them tightly, dragging the brunette by her hair up onto the top deck.

Freyr looked up from where he stood, his icy blue eyes going from the ground to the east, towards the cove. Kala's ship was in sight and Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

Law frowned. _Sumiko sounds angry._

Freyr growled and ran off after the sound, Zoro close behind. Law ordered Shachi and Bepo to follow, in case a fight broke out, and within moments, they were all at the edge of the sea. Law stopped and stared at the water with disdain, and both he and Kidd ran along the shore towards the rocks nearest the ship, where they could climb up and drop down onto the deck.

Freyr and Zoro had dove into the water, swimming underneath the ship and slowly started to climb the hull, using the barnacles and weathered wood as leverage to pull them up, saving their physical strength for the potential conflict. Freyr dug his claws into the wood, and pulled himself up so he could peek at the deck. The whole crew seemed to be on the other end of the ship, crowded around the mast, where he saw Sumiko and Ayane, bound and gagged. He calmed his boiling rage at the females' mistreatment and saw Kidd out of the corner of his eye, on the rocky face of the cliff. Law was beside him, and Zoro motioned towards the mast.

"What are we going to do?" Freyr mouthed. Law turned his head and examined the ship, making absolutely sure that no one was near their current position. Zoro pulled himself over the lip of one of the railings, crouching down low so he wasn't seen, and with Frey's help, pulled the two captains on board.

Kidd watched as Kala circled the two girls, and saw Sumiko aim a kick at the woman with her legs bound, which only made the girl slam painfully onto the floor, and cause the chains to burn on her wrists.

Freyr frowned severely, eyes on his cousin. She usually wasn't this violent or aggressive. Sure, flashbacks from her childhood made her moody and touchy, but she rarely attacked people, especially humans. He watched the situation unfold, and continued to ponder the brunette's attitude.


	11. Chapter 11

Ayane watched the men surrounding her and Sumiko, all of whom who were either grinning at the possibility of a fight or leering at them with a lewd expression. Sumiko was gnawing on the gag in her mouth, the edges of the rubber cutting into the corners of her mouth.

The girl was red faced and panting, eyes a crystalline white with a diamond like texture and a navy rim around the iris. Ayane's ears twitched and flattened against her head, her eyes darting around the faces in front of her. Kala was smiling, and the woman turned to look at the bow of the ship.

"You know, I really do wonder what I should do with you," she touched a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Drown you? Torture? So many choices." She cackled. Ayane sighed mentally and wondered why Kala didn't do what she said she would. Was the older woman stalling?

Sumiko's eyes latched onto a flicker of movement at the back of the ship and she saw Freyr make a 'shhh' motion with his finger. Kidd was moving down the other edge of the ship, and Law was next to Zoro, who had moved behind the stairs in front of Kala's quarters.

An otherworldly howl breached Sumiko's throat as one of the men lifted her up and dangled her over the edge of the ship. Ayane hissed in response and Freyr groaned.

_It is because there are so many males here? She's acting like a pretrans; almost…_he stopped cold on that thought and counted on his fingers. Sumiko was about to be 20 and that was around the age when females of their race transitioned into adults. He cursed under his breath and gave Sumiko a level stare.

_Don't. Not here._ He sent the thought to the girl, who looked up at him and twitched in her captor's grip. She fought harder, but was unable to extricate herself. _You don't want to hurt Ayane or the captain do you?_

Sumiko's struggles lessened and she growled, the sound causing Kidd to stop walking, and Law to look over at her. Ayane noticed the others as well, but didn't make a show of it. Kala rambled on about how she planned on killing them, and how no one noticed they were gone, and didn't care.

A sudden chill swept over the ship, and the temperature dropped nearly 30 degrees. Ayane shivered and Sumiko glanced at Freyr, whose eyes were glowing from where he stood, hidden behind the stairs next to Zoro.

"Oh, it seems there _is_ a rescue attempt." Kala scoffed. Ayane looked up to see Zoro, Law, Kidd and Freyr making their way down to meet Kala, who turned away to face the newcomers. Sumiko huffed and glared at the man holding her and once his attention was on the others, she went limp, all of her weight making the man scramble to hold onto her. Sumiko hit the ground, and she swiped a kick at the man, causing him to fall into another man. Kala glared at the girl and then turned to Kidd, who had moved beside her.

"Can I help you?"

Eustass grabbed her chin and glared, "Let them go. You can't afford to have more enemies than you already do." Kala turned away sharply and shoved at the other pirate captain's chest, though it didn't do much. She looked at Ayane and Sumiko, who were looking frustrated at being tied up, and then to Law and Zoro, both of whom where glaring coldly.

The actions of the men thus far struck Kala with sudden clarity, and she sighed heavily, turning to her crew. _Eustass was right…I never stood a chance. _

"Set them free." She said in a quiet voice. Kidd's eyes flared; he had _not_ expected that. Of all the things that could have happened, Kala giving the order to let the two girls go seemed the least likely. Kala's men seemed dumbfounded, but obeyed their captain, untying Ayane first, and then releasing Sumiko, who licked the bloodied corners of her mouth.

Kala looked over at Law, a crestfallen expression on her face. She watched as Sumiko marched over to stand beside the raven haired man and was flanked by Zoro, who moved to stand beside Ayane.

"Take them and go." She smirked suddenly, and eyed Sumiko. "Just because I accept it, doesn't mean I'm giving up." Sumiko's mouth twitched and she nodded.

Kala walked towards her crew and waved of the others. "See you in the New World."

Freyr frowned and cursed under his breath as he, Law, and the others left the ship. He had been waiting for a fight to break out, and now he had all of this pent up adrenaline and no outlet. "What's she playing at, letting them go?"

Kidd had stayed behind, and was shouting at Law about them fighting and a bunch of things that the latter ignored. Sumiko and Ayane were quiet, and after they arrived back to the docks of Sky Harbor, they set sail for Marineford.

Law watched as his crew boarded the submarine, and counted them off in his head to ensure no one was left behind. Sumiko and Freyr were the last ones, the two Carpathians quiet and subdued. Once everyone was safely inside, the sub went under, and everyone went about their own business. Shachi and Penguin were talking evasive tactics in the event the Marineford scenario turned against their favor, Kaz was in a yelling match with Freyr about how stupid (or brilliant, in Freyr's opinion) it would be to join in the upcoming battle, and Sumiko shuffled around, eyes on her gloved hand, murmuring to herself.

It was funny, watching them all. Law had a special individual bond with each member of his crew, Shachi and Penguin were the first to join his crew, he and Kaz had a love/hate relationship, as Law often corrected the older man on his cooking just to annoy him, Bepo was his confidant, and Freyr was the one who provided comic relief whenever things got stressful.

Then there was Sumiko.

Law watched as she turned a corner out of the medical amphitheater and she walked slowly towards the storage closet she worked in. Law followed her, watching as she moved through small boxes of broken glass, metal, and other odds and ends.

She hadn't spoken a word since leaving Kala's ship, and her eyes had changed color again, they were a dark green color, and Freyr had asked her why she was so depressed, so Law figured it meant she was sad.

That bothered him. A lot.

His eyes followed her as Sumiko pulled the black and red dagger out of a box and then scrunched her waist-length hair in her hand, shearing the thick mass off with a quick slice. The hair disintegrated into nothingness, and the dagger went into the holster across Sumiko's chest. She pulled her glove off, the glowing appendage going to a lead pipe that she's taken from Sabaody; fusing it to a large chunk of glass. She started to grin, and her eyes returned to their normal mismatched state. She hadn't noticed his presence, or if she had, she wasn't showing it.

Sumiko was a strange one, probably the oddest of them all. She had random mood swings (which were normal for a female) but the severity of them was insane. She went from goofy, to angsty, to sadistic in a matter of seconds, depending on the situation and he loved the quirkiness of her regular attitude, especially when she was around her cousin. He loved the fact that she was eager to fight for them, for him, loved…her? Was that what had happened over the years? Had he fallen?

As his eyes met the mismatched gaze of the smaller pirate (who had finally looked at him), he felt that unfamiliar rush of affection. It thrilled him and scared him at the same time.

What did it mean?

The night was calm, and everyone had gone to sleep around sunset, since they'd be arriving at the HQ around noon the next day and needed as much rest and energy as they could get. Th sub was just a few miles away, and had stopped on the sea floor while other ships went ahead on the surface.

Kaz was in his room adjacent to the kitchen, Freyr was sleeping in the boiler room, Penguin was in one of the hallways, while Bepo and Shachi were asleep on the stair case leading to the medical bays. Law was leaning back against the wall of his office, the thick volume of Sumiko's medical file in his lap. Said girl was in the storage closet, twitching in her sleep.

_It was as though the world had stopped, even though the people kept moving. Talking. Sumiko didn't hear a word that was said, didn't see anything other than the blood that was on her hands, her shirt. Her vision dimmed as tears flooded her eyes, and they fell down her dirt covered cheeks into the sand as she bent over the lifeless body in front of her. Blood covered the body, seeping into the hair and clothes, the skin already losing its healthy glow, lips a light paler color than was normal. The hole in the man's chest was the size of her fist, punctured through by a pike from one of the ships._

_/Oh, God. Please don't take him from me./ Sumiko prayed in her head. _

"_Freyr," his name left her mouth on a sob and she jumped up suddenly, running away from it all. Dimly she heard someone call out her name but she kept moving, even as her legs screamed in protest against the burning pain that shot through her muscles. _

_By the time she stopped, she'd wandered into a part of the area she was unfamiliar with, not that she was familiar with Marineford anyway, but this definitely wasn't where the sub had docked, and she was, as far as she could tell, the only one there. The rubble from the intense battle was scattered around her, and she looked around wildly, turning to face a partially crumbled wall. Without hesitation, she slammed her fist into the concrete, the crunch of cartilage and bone snapping not even registering. _

"_Sumiko, stop!"_

_Sumiko saw Law move out of the corner of her eyes and she snarled, punching the wall again in sorrow. Blood welled up from her busted hand and she heard Law curse. He grabbed her from behind and hauled her away from the wall, but she wrenched away. "Stop it, what are you doing?" she pulled away from him and screamed in frustration. _

"_Sumiko, Sumiko, stop!" he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side and he held her to his chest and backed up until he hit the wall she'd been abusing. _

"_Don't!" She shoved against him, "Leave me the fuck alone!"_

_Law's eyes hardened and he shook his head, "I'm not going to do that, Sumiko."He tightened his hold on her and as they slid to the ground Law glanced at Sumiko's fingers. A thick silence vibrated around them for a few minutes, save for Sumiko's harsh breathing._

"_I'm sorry about Freyr-"_

"_What the fuck do you know?"_

"_Not a damn thing, but you can't say I don't care." Sumiko tried very hard to maintain her composure, but that emptiness as Freyr's soul left him made her curl up and cry harder than she ever had in her entire life. The loss hurt more than anything. _

_Law never loosened his hold. _

Mismatched eyes shot open and Sumiko sat up, heart pounding against her ribcage as though trying to escape. She got up, running out of the closet and racing to where she knew Freyr would be. The freak always slept under the boilers, absorbing the heat. She darted through the darkened sub, jumping the stairs and pivoting around corners until she came to the heavy metal door leading to the bottom of the sub. She turned the crank and walked inside, grimacing at the wave of moist, hot air. She saw Freyr passed out next to the door, under the stairs that went farther down.

"Freyderick Bellandrake-Dubrinsky!" she smacked the blond, and he sat up.

"Wddufk?" he blinked sleepily and looked up at his younger cousin. "Wuzzup?"

Sumiko sat down next to him, and frowned, glaring at the floor and willing the nightmare away.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had yet to rise when Freyr's alarmed cry echoed through the sub, followed by a feminine scream that made Law jump. He was out of his office like it had caught fire, and saw that Shachi and Kaz were running in the same direction. The door to the boiler room was open, and Freyr was leaning over Sumiko's form, the girl breathing harshly, her face flushed and eyes bright with pain.

"What's wrong?" Law asked, kneeling beside the two. Freyr put a hand (which he'd chilled using his ice element) on Sumiko's face.

"It shouldn't be happening this soon," he said quickly. "She's too young; she should be around 25 when the change happens." Sumiko's eyes rolled back into her head and she seized, Law holding her down, and Freyr making the temperature drop a solid 50 or so degrees.

"What exactly does it mean?" Freyr groaned and held the girl down harder as she twitched violently.

"The critical moment in a Carpathian's life when he or she reaches adulthood. Think of it as puberty, I guess. I weighed about the same as a bag of dog food before I transitioned, and was about as strong. Sumiko comes from a line of warriors, so she's physically stronger than a normal pretrans, and she's a royal, so that adds to her favor."

Sumiko could barely understand what was happening. The pain was cosmic, it felt as though she were being burned and electrocuted from the inside out. She was unbearably hot, and she wanted nothing more than a cold glass of water. She pictured the cool liquid in her mouth, rushing down her throat, but fantasy was not reality, and she turned over as the maelstrom of agony reached its peak, spitting out two teeth. Her insides were writhing, making shifting to fit in the new body that was in the process of forming. Dimly she heard shouts of alarm, and there was a muffled thump.

"Damn!" Law restrained Penguin as the man dropped, convulsing. Sumiko's glove had come off in the struggle, and Penguin had held her arms down, accidentally coming in contact with her hand. Freyr swore loudly and pleaded with them to leave and let him deal with the issue at hand. Law and Shachi moved the other pirate into one of the medical bays.

None snapped as she her skeleton grew a few inches, and her muscles tore to accommodate the new size. Another cry of pain left his cousin, and Freyr's heart constricted in sympathy. He knew what she was feeling, though he heard that female transitions were much worse than a male. He watched as the convulsions slowed, and he dug through his satchel for a flagon of water that he chilled. He tilted her head back and rinsed the blood out of her mouth.

"Wakey, wakey, cousin mine," he murmured. Sumiko's twisted as the pain ebbed and gradually faded away. She opened her eyes for a few seconds, and then fell into the inky void of darkness. Sleep claimed her like a prize.

Penguin had been stabilized, and Shachi had gone back to sleep when Law walked over to the room where Freyr had moved Sumiko. The girl had made it safely through the change, and Law wondered how she was doing.

The room was bathed in soft light from Sumiko's hand, and Freyr was playing keep-away with her glove, though Sumiko was too weak to do much to get it back aside from her other arms flopping to the side. Law flicked another light on from the wall, and the room was brightened a little more, and Sumiko turned her head to look at her captain, and Freyr grinned at his cousin.

"Hey, boss!" he waved. "She's just peachy, if case ya needed to know." He motioned to Sumiko, who did indeed look much better than before. She'd changed _a lot_ in a few hours. She was taller, maybe 5'5 or 5'6, and she'd gained some muscle mass. Law walked over to the duo and sat next to Freyr, who had his hand on his cousin's face again.

"How bad was the pain?"

Sumiko smiled, and her fangs glinted in the dim lighting. Her eyes were a molten tourmaline color, with gold around the edge. She shifted and sat up, leaning against the wall.

"No words describe it," she said, grabbing her glove to pull it over her hand, but Law reached forwards and grabbed the black leather, pulling it off of Sumiko's fingers.

She pulled away sharply. "Don't want you near that hand of mine. Even if it's gloved."

Law's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "It nearly killed one Penguin, you know."

"I'm not surprised." Sumiko glared at the glove. "I'd cut it off if I had the chance."

"I wouldn't advise that."

"Of course you wouldn't. You don't know what it's like to live with this nightmare on the end of your arm-"

But for how long?

Law shook his head, "No, I meant I'd have someone else do the cutting if I were you. You're more likely to get the job done that way."

There was a beat of silence; then Sumiko let out a laugh. "Smart-ass."

Law hid the smirk that popped up on his face by lowering the glove into Sumiko's palm. "Just rendering a medical opinion."

He met her eyes, and stared at her for a few minutes. She looked the same, aside from the fact that she looked more like a 19 year old female now. Her face was pale and tinged with green, though her cheeks were red, and she had a few scratches and bruises from all the thrashing.

"What are you doing down here?" Freyr asked.

Law looked at Sumiko's face and saw that she was staring at Freyr, and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I came to see if you were dead."

Sumiko had to smile. "Geez, boss, don't be such a romantic."

"You look like shit." He added with a smirk.

"And now with the compliments, stop it, you're making me blush."

Freyr laughed aloud, and Sumiko beamed. Everything seemed so perfect.

But for how long?


	13. Chapter 13

Freyr sat on top of the mast, mind wandering. He kept remembering things from the past, his past, Sumiko's past. They'd grown up together, and he was her bodyguard, but after the war that happened 13 years ago, and she'd went missing, then they'd lost contact.

When Sumiko was changing, all of her memories had flooded into his mind. All Carpathians shared a common mind link, but the loss of control during the transition had no doubt poured the memories into whoever was around. He wondered if Law had seen what was going through Sumiko's mind, but it was doubtful since Law had no psychic abilities whatsoever.

_I wonder if Miko would get mad for showing him…_Freyr slid down the mast and walked over to where Shachi, Bepo and the captain were discussing Penguin's health issues. The other man was doing much better, but babbled incoherently from time to time.

"Hey boss," Law looked up and rose an eyebrow. Freyr nodded to the other side of the ship "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Once the duo was far enough away so no-one would over hear their conversation, Freyr sighed deeply and frowned, as though debating what to say. Law waited patiently and simply watched the other man.

"I need to show you something, but it's going to be hard, because it's depressing for me and Sumiko, but I feel as though you should know this, since what I'm going to show you resurfaced when Sumiko went through the change, and it will change her personality if she starts to remember."

"Will the memories be through Sumiko's point of view?" The blonds' expression was all the answer he needed.

Law nodded. "Show me." Freyr held his hands out on either side of his captain's head, and his eyes started to glow bright silver. Law's thoughts vanished and were replaced with images and sounds he didn't recognize.

_Law shivered. It was cold. Mind-numbingly so. And there was so much fear that it robbed him of his ability to breathe. Fear was not an emotion he was familiar with, and the waves of terror overwhelmed him. _

_He found himself in a child's body. She was so tiny, her heart wild, beating hard against her ribcage. Terror-her terror- settled in his mind, filling every corner, every compartment until it was all he could think about. He stared through horrified eyes at the destruction in front of him. People were screaming and running around, blood covered the walls and floors, and the air as thick with the scent of death, decay, and gunpowder. _

_A young woman raced over to him, and spoke in a frantic tone, "Sumiko, baby, you have to hide. Daddy is out fighting and mommy has to help, so you stay here like a good girl, okay? Can you do that for me?" Sumiko/Law nodded. _

_The woman smiled and lifted the child into her arms, running away in a flash of colors from her ball gown, bare feet slipping over the ice that had formed over the interior of the hallway. Turning a corner, the woman stopped and gasped. Sumiko/Law looked up and saw a old man, more of a phantom than anything, standing from his position of crouching over a body on the floor._

_The blueish white color of the ice was stained red with blood, the edges turning pink. The woman backed up, clutching her child in her arms and racing away as fast as she could run. _

"_Sarelle!" a man called. _

_Sumiko/Law turned and looked as a man with white hair and blue eyes came forward, blood on his clothes and a saber in his hand. He smiled at his daughter and motioned to one of the walls, explaining the tunnel system and how to escape with her siblings._

"_Kraven and Dimitri took the others already, Sumiko has to go too!" _

"_Radu, she's so small, if he finds her-"_

_The man shook his head, "Sumiko knows how to stay quiet, don't you, little one? Daddy has to go fight the bad guys, but once he wins, he'll come get you." _

_Suddenly, a scream rent the air and Sumiko/Law turned to see the man from earlier cackling evilly as his blackened, bat-like teeth tore into the soft skin of a civilian who'd run down the grand marble staircase of the palace. _

_Sumiko/Law whimpered and Radu shoved his child into the crevice of the wall, urging her to run. "Go on, baby. Run and find your brothers and sisters. Stay with them." _

_Sumiko/Law nodded and ran, going deeper under the castle until the chill of ice turned into the muggy warmth of earth as the walls turned from stone to soil. Rocks scraped at skin, tearing and scratching. Small sobs left the small body in fear, Sumiko/Law collapsed into the loamy earth, unable to run anymore, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. _

Keep going,_ Sumiko/Law thought. _I have to get out of here.

_As soon as the thought left, Sumiko/Law was jerked back and dragged out of the earthy crevice, through the chilly ice and onto to the hard frozen floor of the foyer. Sarelle and Radu were nowhere to be seen, and Sumiko/Law looked up into the sunken face of the man from earlier. Demetrius was a mage, a user of black magic, and had turned from one of the most powerful Carpathians into the race's natural, most hated enemy: a Kruznik. _

_Demetrius was a mass of decomposing flesh; and the stench of decay made Sumiko/Law's eyes water. Serrated black teeth filled the creature's mouth, and his fingernails were long and sharp. Pitiless silver eyes glared from the gray face, and the child took a step back, whimpering. Demetrius hobbled over to Sumiko/Law, gnarled fingers encasing the small wrist, and Law's consciousness watched in horror as those fangs grew closer to Sumiko's arm. _

Don't you fucking touch her! _He thought, enraged. Sumiko screamed as the fangs pierced her flesh and bright red blood was drawn eagerly into the monster's mouth. _

_Suddenly, a wave of heat burst from the girl, and the ice on the floors and wall melted, causing Demetrius to scream in pain and jerk away. The momentary lapse in freedom had Sumiko/Law running, small legs racing over the slick floor and darting this way and that in an attempt to lose the mage._

The memories suddenly stopped and Law gasped as he was thrown back into reality. Freyr had a grim look on his face and he seemed winded. The blond sat down and sighed heavily, watching his captain with shrewd eyes.

"Do you want to see more?" Law looked down.

"There's _more_?"

Freyr nodded. "Lots more. Worse as she gets older too. She was about…six when that happened." He motioned for Law to sit beside him and the younger man complied. "She has a year and a half by herself before she's kidnapped and sold off to the red light district."

Law's eyes flicked to Freyr's and he frowned. "Show me."

Before Freyr could start the magic again, he stiffened and jumped up. "Something's wrong with Sumiko." He took off, Law close behind, the two men running to see what was wrong.

Sumiko was writhing on the floor, hands over her head, screaming until the viens in her neck stood out. Freyr dipped into her mind, trying to find out what she was so upset about. The memories came at him in a rush and he silently cursed himself. He'd not only opened the path for Law, but Sumiko had been drawn in as well and was reliving the horror in her subconscious, her spirit leaving and fading into the nightmare. If he didn't do something fast, her soul would be lost to the darkness, and she would be forever trapped in the hell that consumed her childhood.

He looked at Law and noticed the concerned expression, and he sighed heavily as though preparing for battle. "Focus on her thoughts, and forget everything else around you."

"What's happening?"

Freyr seemed momentarily terrified. "Her soul is leaving her body because her brain is under so much stress from the memories. I have to, _we_ have to go in and get her out before she's lost forever."

_The hum of crystals caught Law's attention first and he looked around the deep underground cavern that he was in. He was no longer watching through Sumiko's eyes, but his own. He saw her standing next to one of the large purple spikes, chanting softly in her native language. She was older now, maybe seven years old, but she was as small as ever, thin, skeletal almost. Beside him, Freyr was frowning severely, blue eyes like chips of ice._

_Something caught her attention and she raced away, moving deeper into the cave, and Law followed her. The soft soil floor cushioned the girl's feet as she ran, and the hard clay walls were lined with juts of amethyst and quartz. Abruptly the tunnel ended and Sumiko whimpered, her tiny body curling into a ball and her hands going into her hair. Tears streaked her face and Law turned as a man came into view; his eyes cold and heartless. _

"_Go outside."_

_Sumiko shook her head, and Law knew that it was a bad idea because as soon as the word 'no' left her, the man's palm snapped her head sideways, knocking her onto the ground. The coppery taste of blood filled Law's mouth and he frowned. He was so connected to Sumiko's memories and thoughts that he was experiencing what she had. Freyr was circling his cousin and watched the man advance again. _

_The man yelled at the small girl, and jerked her up by her hair, dragging her out of the tunnel and outside into the night; it was cold and wet as she landed in the snow, her meager outfit doing little against the chill. Law recognized the village from things he'd heard and pictures he'd seen and he knew exactly what was about to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _

_The Lubrum Lux Dolor was full of different building and houses, each one labeled with a number that depicted the age of the girls held inside. Sumiko was shoved roughly into the one marked with a large 7 and Freyr was impressed at how hard she tried to fight off her attackers. Her little feet kicked out and her arms swung in an arc, striking skin as hard as she could._

_For all the good it did…_

_Suddenly the view went away and after a few moments, Law realized he'd blacked out. Freyr was cursing loudly and he explained that he'd blacked out as well._

_Sumiko was inside a dark room with a large bed and a one-way window in the wall, allowing people to see in, but not out. She was clean, the dirt and grime gone from her skin, and she wore a white sundress that dwarfed her small frame. _

_She whimpered, terror filling her and the emotion was so strong it almost drove Law to his knees. He swayed with the force of anguish and Freyr was glaring as the door to the room opened and a man stepped inside, flicking the light on. Law recognized vice admiral Sakazuki Akainu and he clenched his fist, turning away from the horrors that were about to befall Sumiko. _

_The first scream that left her almost made his heart stop and he saw that Freyr was shaking with rage. He turned and saw with shock that the child was no longer a child, but Sumiko as she was now, and the 20 year old thrashed as Akainu tore the dress from her body. _

_Law shut his eyes and blocked out the screams as best he could but he steeled himself and willed himself to calm. _She's survived this once, she can do it again._ He felt something in his mind, a light pressure and he heard Sumiko's voice, praying over and over for the pain to stop. He remembered that Freyr said they could communicate with her if she was able to open her mind to them and Law sent a demand immediately._

Fly away from it, Sumiko. Focus on my voice, lose yourself in me. _There was an answering whimper and he heard her scream again, and Freyr called out to his cousin, telling her that she had to calm down, that the man hurting her was going to suffer when they had a chance._

_Law reached out again and he spoke with a more gentle tone than he thought he possessed. "Just focus on me, okay? It's just us. No one else is here, nothing is happening." He felt her draw back and fade a little more. She was overcome with terror, and wanted to disappear. "Sumiko, don't leave. Fight them, fight the memories. If you can't fight for yourself, then fight for me. You love me, don't you? Then love me enough to live." _

Suddenly, they were brought back to reality and the air pressure in the ship was intense, pressing down on them and forcing the breath from their lungs. Freyr snarled.

"It's Zsadist; her younger brother. He knows she's alive and in pain and thinks we're causing her pain so he's retaliating." He cursed and grimaced as a shockwave left Sumiko's body. She was focusing all of her power on Akainu, trying to harm the man who nearly destroyed her. The sub rocked, and the interior started to spark and heat up.

"Miko, stop!" Freyr said in a panicked voice. "She's bleeding."

Law looked at Sumiko's face and saw blood coming from her mouth, eyes, nose, and even her ears as her brain went over the limits of its power and lesions opened up. She sent out another blast, though it dissipated.

Law dragged the girl against him and forced her eyes to lock with his, "Stop now, Sumiko, or I swear I'll knock you out. You aren't killing yourself over this, over him, damn it." Sumiko's body went lax and she collapsed against him, every muscle in her body weakening.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Sumiko woke up, Luffy had fled the ship to search Impel Down for his brother and was apparently causing a ruckus at Marineford. The war was starting, and everyone was going to be dragged into it whether they liked it or not…

A throb of pain shot through her head, and it was then that she realized she was hooked up to a machine. There was an oxygen mask over her face, and she had an IV in the crook of her arm. With a groan of exhaustion she tugged at the cord, but found herself too physically weak to do anything. Her brain seared with pain and she whimpered. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. The flashbacks and memories were making her relive everything. Literally.

Old wounds were looking fresh, and scars were splitting open, there were bruises where old had long since faded, and the burning throb between her legs made her eyes water. She glanced down the loose shirt she wore and her eyes popped at the devastating injuries that covered her.

Sumiko screamed.

In terms of raw decibels, a military jet on full afterburners would have been quieter. The cry covered the full range of the ultra-high frequency spectrum, and it went through the surrounding ears like a shower of white-hot needles. Glass shattered, lightbulbs exploded, causing sparks to bleed down from the ceiling. Sumiko generated a sound so powerful it overwhelmed the anechoic layers built into the walls. Just as soon as it started, the scream died down.

Down the hall, Freyr tore out of the medical ward and raced full force down to where his cousin sat, shaking on the gurney. Blood had soaked into her shirt, and then Law appeared, looking startled and covering his ears.

"What the hell?" Freyr asked, rushing to Sumiko's side. The girl shook her head in confusion, and Law watched in slight horror was the blood spread, and gashes opened up on the bare skin of her arms and legs.

Freyr gasped and opened his mind to Sumiko's, whose eyes suddenly started to dart back and forth in an REM pattern.

_She's having a nightmare?_ Law wondered.

"The memories are so vivid that her mind is making her body relive the trauma. If this keeps up she could die." He dove into her mind, and watched the horror unfold. After a few moments he returned to his senses and was shaking slightly. Law seemed concerned but Freyr brushed it off.

"You do _not_ want to see this." He shut his eyes against the images. "It has nothing to do with you anyway."

Law scowled. "Anything that involves her involves me." His voice was cold and oddly flat. His eyes were staring directly into Freyr's, and the blond let out a soft sigh and have a half-hearted smile.

"And yet you try to deny what you feel." He put his hand on Law's shoulder and the two warped into the depths of Sumiko's dreamscape.

They landed in a bedroom; a nice one. There was a large window where the one of the walls should have been, and it overlooked the ocean. There were antique pieces of furniture littered around the room, and the king sized four poster bed sat against the wall next to the door.

Freyr heard laughter and turned to see a dark haired man standing in front of Sumiko, who was now around 11 or so. The brunette had shackles around her ankles and wrists, and there was a nasty bruise of her cheek where someone had obviously struck her. He gasped aloud in shock, and Law wondered why the presence bothered him so badly. The blonde's hair started to change, the golden layers banded with red and black, his eyes turning a dark green.

Law felt cold, icy rage boil up out of nowhere and he wasn't sure if it was directed at the man or himself for not being able to help. Suddenly the memory dimmed and they came back, watching as Sumiko's eyes focused on them.

"Will you two stop that?" her voice was soft and she frowned. "It's bad enough reliving it without having an audience."

Freyr's voice was stone cold nasty. "What the _fuck_ was Traian doing there?" he yelled. "Did he do anything to you?" Law was surprised by the normally cheery man's change in attitude. Freyr jerked Sumiko's face up to look at him, and she glared back.

"What do you think?" she answered.

Freyr's rage was almost tangible. "He's my _brother_!"

Sumiko remained silent and simply watched her cousin. Freyr looked as though he was torn between punching something, and crying.

"How could he do that…?"

Sumiko shrugged. "You know he was turning; he wasn't in his right mind."

"That's no excuse!" Freyr yelled, stomping his foot. Suddenly, he changed to normal, and his eyes took on a strange glint. Sumiko asked what was wrong, and Freyr met her eyes.

"I'm going home." Sumiko's eyes flared and Law looked between the two. "And you're going with me. It's about time that everyone knew you're alive."

Sumiko's eyes darted to Law's for a second, and then she made a face. "I can't."

"The hell you can't," Freyr bit out. "It's that you _won't_."

Sumiko slipped into the Old Language and got in Freyr's face, snarling at the blond and yelling. Freyr responded just as heatedly, and Law simply watched the exchange with confusion and a little bit of amusement. This went on, the two arguing back and forth until they were about to go at each other's throats.

"You should go."

Sumiko whirled around and looked at her captain, shock written on her face. She was speechless and Freyr seemed rather surprised as well, though he hid it better. For a split second, Sumiko looked crushed, but the expression was gone almost as fast.

"You think I _should_ go?"

Law nodded, leaning back against the wall and looking between them again. Freyr seemed nonplussed and simply stayed quiet, and Sumiko just stared at the dark haired man in shock.

The brunette turned to Freyr, and she frowned. "The _glymera _is going to be in an uproar." Freyr smirked.

"Since when do you care about the aristocracy?"

"Fuck the aristocracy!" she snapped, and Law's eyes flared a little at the anger in her voice. She glared at the floor and then looked at her glove covered hand. "After Marineford." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Then you'll come with me?" Freyr asked. Sumiko nodded, not looking at either of them.

Law lifted her chin, "You can always come back."

Sumiko nodded again and then looked up as Shachi came into the room, looking both eager and worried. He announced that they had arrived at the Marine HQ, and that things were looking really bad, and that the video being projected showed that Ace was still on schedule to be executed at 3pm.

Sumiko and Freyr came to agreement that after the whole Marineford ordeal was dealt with; they would leave and go back to their kingdom. Sumiko didn't seem very enthused at all, but it was about time she returned and claimed the throne, and revealed the fact that she was indeed alive.

And so the journey to Marineford was made, but when they'd actually arrived, a war had broken out between the soldiers and pirates, and they surfaced a ways away from the mayhem and carnage, and Freyr, Sumiko, law and Shachi made their way up to a pile of rubble where they could watch the fight. Unfortunately, Freyr had plans of his own and shot ice out at passing marines, freezing them into the ground, which caused Aokiji, a devil fruit user who had dominion over ice as well, to come at the blond. This didn't sit well with Sumiko, who went after her cousin.

Law cursed and ordered the two back, but they didn't listen.

A few yards away, corpses broke through the ground, summoned by the Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah. The zombie-esque creatures went all over the place, and both pirates and marines scrambled out of the way. Sumiko took one look at the rotted things and booked it, racing past them and jumping up onto a partially collapsed wall, her fangs bared.

Law got her attention and motioned to the direction of the sub, and she pointed at Freyr, who was now in a hand to hand match with four of the zombies. The male's dagger was missing, and his hands were otherwise occupied to summon ice.

For the first time in her life, Sumiko dematerialized, her molecules going from one spot and rearranging in another. She took place behind her cousin, the two back-to-back. Law frowned and watched at the zombies became more ferocious, and he moved to aid his crewmates.

Sumiko turned to head to look at him-and that was when it happened.

One of the zombies, for some unknown reason, had palmed Freyr's dagger from the ground, and swung its arm in a circle, the dagger slashing the air- until it came to a stop in Sumiko's chest.

As Law surged forward, Sumiko snarled and jacked the blade out of her own flesh-but how long would her strength last? That was direct hit-holy _shit!_ She was trying to take care of the bastard, and she was more than just taking care of it, she engaged another of the quartet, even though the red stain on her clothes was growing, and her right arm was hanging loose.

Law nearly lost his mind.

He was on one of the zombies so fast he didn't even feel his feet move, and Freyr cheered as he dispatched one of the creatures he'd been fighting. Sumiko winced as black blood splashed over them, but the grimace turned to a look of awe as she noticed that her captain had joined the fray.

And join he did.

Locking onto the thing's throat, Law shoved one of the zombie's face down into the dirt as hard as he could, satisfied with the resounding crunch of bone. No doubt the facial plateau had shattered or caved in, and a small voice in his head questioned the action, he never got too involved in fights when they didn't normally concern him, but after Sumiko had been hurt, the destructive impulse was so finely tuned and focused, that he would have kept attacking. Until the rational side of him sent out a hi-how-are-ya?

He needed to assess Sumiko's injuries.

He grabbed her and jerked her in the direction of the sub, and Freyr reluctantly followed, looking pissed off at his interrupted fun. Sumiko was likewise angered, but Law ignored both of them as they quickly made their way back inside the sub, where it was safe.

The wound to Sumiko's sternum only needed a few stitches, and her dislocated shoulder was popped back in places and put in a sling. The three of them yelled and argued about joining the fight, and the rants were only interrupted when Penguin came in to announce Ace had been killed by Akainu. The Hearts was silent as the news sunk in, and Law shook his head as he imagined how Luffy would react to the death of his brother.

It was nearly three hours later when they intervened again. Luffy had not only been severely injured, but was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown of catastrophic proportions. He'd been taken into surgery along with Jimbei, one of the Shichibukai, and were fixed up to the best of Law's ability.

Once things had calmed down, and night had fallen, Freyr and Sumiko were preparing to leave, and Freyr was saying goodbye to everyone while Sumiko hid. She didn't want to go, she missed her family, yes, but it had been so long since she'd seen them that she didn't care much. The race didn't need her. She didn't want the throne; she was giving it to Mikhail. He was the leader of the family. Kraven, the oldest, was too obnoxious, and Ion was only a child.

Sumiko walked around the sub, she watched as Law walked into the medical theater to no doubt check on one of his patients. She heard Freyr calling out to Shachi, telling him that he'd miss the other man, and her cousin pretended to cry, which made Sumiko turn around and watch the duo in the next hallway. They were holding each other and fake crying, both men laughing.

"At least now the ship will be quieter,"

Sumiko looked up and met Law's eyes, her mouth turning into a frown. She didn't want to leave. At. All.

"You know that you're both welcome back into the crew."

Sumiko nodded and watched as Freyr made his way over, smirking. Sumiko smiled sadly and said her goodbyes, taking Freyr's hand and vanishing into the air.

The end…?


End file.
